Written in the Stars
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada dua tipe cinta datang dihidupmu? Satu cinta meninggalkanmu dan satu cinta menghampirimu. /Chap 5 :"Doubt"/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1 :Aku datang, Hime

**Written in the Stars**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan cerita lain, kemungkinan besar kami berjodoh (?)**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap 1 : 'aku datang hime"**

_**Hinata dkk : 21 tahun**_

_**Sasuke : 22 tahun**_

_**Sai : 23 tahun**_

_**Itachi : 24 tahun**_

_**Hanabi : 18 tahun**_

_**Gaara : 20 tahun**_

"aku ingin otousan melamar putri sulung keluarga Hyugaa untukku"

Orang yang dipanggil ayah itu pun tampak berfikir sejenak, terkejut dengan kata-kata yang dilemparkan putra bungsunya itu melalui.

"kau serius nak? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu berkata akan menolak perjodohan?"

"hn. Aku serius otousan dan ini tidak termasuk perjodohan"

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

_Siang terik di Tokyo University. Panas matahari yang tak terbendung lagi sinarnya. Sasuke duduk dibawah pohon untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa panas yang dirasanya._

_Sudut matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tak biasa. Gadis dengan rambut lavender panjang tengah asyik membantu seorang nenek yang kelihatannya adalah pengemis. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut seraya membawa nenek itu entah kemana._

_Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk senyum tipis yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya._

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

"Hinata…." Gadis bersuai Indigo itu pun menoleh ketika suara yang terdengar familiar memanggilnya

"ya, ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Gadis itu berambut unik, berwarna Pink. Ia merupakan sahabat baik Hinata sejak SMP yang juga merupakan kekasih dari cinta pertamanya, Naruto.

"apa kau sibuk hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja Hinata-chan. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"ya, aku tidak keberatan." Hinata menerima ajakan Sakura dengan senyum yang indah membingkai wajahnya

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah Mall ternama Tokyo. Maklumlah Sakura dan Hinata berasal dari sebuah keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh besar di Jepang. Keluarga Haruno yang tak lain adalah keluarga Sakura merupakann keluarga yang berpengaruh dalam bidang kesehatan, sedangkan keluarga Hinata adalah keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh dalam bidang olahraga dan Fashion.

Setelah lelah berbelanja mereka memasuki sebuah restoran yang merupakan tempat mereka biasa berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"kau tahu Hinata, kalau kudengar bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha sedang ada di Tokyo setelah sekian lama tinggal di Osaka, ku dengar dia lebih tampan dari Itachi-senpai"

Hinata sebenarnya tak begitu tertarik dengan yang dibicarakan oleh Sakura, setampan apapun Seoarang Sasuke hatinya masih milik cinta pertamanya, menyedihkan eh ?

"Hinata…" sakura mencoba mencari respon Hinata yang tak kunjung didapatkannya.

"eh.. ya Sakura?"

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"ah..aku ti-dak tahu Sakura-chan" Hinata tergagap

"ah kau ini, masih saja tidak berubah, masih saja menutup diri pada pria. Kau harus punya pacar Hinata. Kita kan hampir lulus kuliah"

Wajah Hinata merona saat mendengar Sakura berbicara _kau harus punya pacar_

'_yang aku cintai itu Naruto-kun..kekasihmu Sakura-chan' batin Hinata_

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha terlihat sibuk untuk menyambut kedatangan bungsu yang telah lama pergi untuk menimba ilmu di Osaka.

Terdengar deruman suara Mobil dihalaman depan kediaman Uchiha

"aku merindukanmu Sasuke, kau bertambah besar ya?" Mikoto langsung memeluk anaknya yang jarang sekali mau disuruh pulang itu.

Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan ibunya, Sasuke lalu menuju kamarnya.

"hai kau baka otouto…" Itachi menyapa adiknya

"hn"

"masih saja sama dengan dua huruf konsonan andalanmu itu rupanya Sasu-Chan" Sai pun akhirnya bersuara

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu Sai" Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam yang hanay ditanggapi dengancengiran oleh Sai

"Bagaimana di Osaka? Kenapa sih kau tidak mau kuliah disini saja eh?"

"hanya ingin. Toh aku sudah lulus untuk apa dipertanyakan lagi?" Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil mengganti bajunya, terlihat jelas bentuk badannya yang bagus karena olahraga

"kenapa kau kembali?" Sai bertanya lagi sementara Itachi hanya duduk di Sofa yang ada dikamar Sasuke. Dari ketiga bersaudara ini memang Sai lah yang paling benyak berbicara, sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke lebih suka diam tanpa kata.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sai, Sasuke memberikan tatapan penuh tanya

"apa maksudmu?"

"ah aku tau…pasti tak sabar bertemu dengan Hinata-chan ya?"

Mendengar kata-kata Sai, Sasuke terkejut tapi ia segera menyembunyikannya dengan wajah datarnya itu. Sementara Itachi memberikan tatapan penuh tanya dan tak mengerti "Hinata ? adik kelasku dan Sai di Tokyo University itu otouto?"

"Sai, bagaimana kau bis—"

"Tau?" Sai memotong

"well, aku sedang bersama Otousan ketika kau menelpon dan meminta Tousan untuk melamar Hinata"

"kau sudah mau melamarnya? Aku bahkan belum menikah Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin kau melangkahiku?" Itachi akhirnya memberikan tanggapan

"aku juga belum.." Sai berkata dengan cengiran khasnya

"siapa yang bilang aku ingin segera menikahinya? Hanya melamar dan mungkin tunangan terlebih dahulu. Jangan menyimpulkan hal macam-macam."

Sai dan Itachi hanya berpandangan penuh arti. Dua Uchiha ini benar benar dibuat kaget oleh sibungsu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Dia kan satu tempat kuliah denganku bukan denganmu"

"itu bukan urusanmu, kalau tak keberatan, silahkan keluar aku lelah ingin tidur"

"ck terserah kau saja lah baka otouto"

Itachi dan Sai pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan banyak pertnyaan di kepala mereka.

"aku ingin ke tempat Konan, jika aku belum pulang tolong sampaikan pada Kaasan dan Tousan."

"kenapa harus aku yang sendiri Aniki?" Sai bertanya dengan wajah yang memelas dibuat-buat. Memang derita harus ditanggungnya karena masih single.

Didalam kamar sebelum tidur Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya "aku datang hime.."

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

"Nee-chan Nee-chan"

"ada apa Hanabi?"

"Besok..apakah boleh aku ikut ke kampus Nee-chan, aku janji tidak akan nakal"

"memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali kau ingin ketempat seperti itu"

"aku kan sudah mulai kuliah tahun ini, kurasa tak ada salahnya kalau aku mulai mencari-cari tempat kuliah. Dan kurasa tempat Nee-chan lumayan juga"

"tempat kuliahku bukan sekedar lumayan tau, oke kau besok bisa ikut. Tapi jangan sampai terlambat"

"terima kasih Nee-chan, Nee-chan memang baik"

Sebernarnya ada satu fakta yang tak diketahui Hinata, Hanabi ingin ke tempat kuliahnya karena ingin melihat Gaara secara langsung, seoarang musisi handal yang terkenal dingin dan berbakat. Gaara kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan Hinata. Tapi tak satu fakultas. Gaara mengambil Seni sedangkan Hinata mengambil jurusan Bisnis.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sarapan terasa tenang dikediaman Uchiha, semua duduk ditempat biasa. Kursi Sasuke yang telah lama kosong kini kembali 'berpenghuni'.

Setelah sarapan biasanya Fugaku dan Itachi pergi ke kantor. Sai pergi ke galeri lukisannya tak jauh dari rumah sedangkan Mikoto mengurus tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya dirumah. Lalu Sasuke? Ah ya hampir lupa. Lalu yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

"Apa rencanamu hari ini nak?" tanya Mikoto

"aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu. Mulai besok aku sudah mulai praktek di Haruno Hospital" ya. Sasuke adalah seoarang dokter muda yang tampan dan pintar. Dia berhasil lulus lebih awal daripada seharusnya, bisa dibilang bungsu Uchiha ini jenius.

"Jalan-jalan di Tokyo University, lalu bertemu Hinata-chan ya Sasu-chan?" lagi-lagi Sai menggodanya

"kau…" Sasuke menaha geram "bukan urusanmu baka aniki !"

"ehm." Fugaku lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "perihal pembicaraan lewat telpon waktu itu, mungkin akan kusampaikan pada Hyugaa Hiashi seminggu lagi. Karena otousan dan dia sedang sama-sama sibuk. Apa kau mengerti?"

"mengerti otousan" jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke sempat menangkap kelingan mata Sai di sebrang meja. Ingin sekali Sasuke menumpahkan semua selai di wajah Sai karena telah membuatnya gugup. Sedang Itachi hanya menyeringai memperhatikan dua adiknya ini.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Hanabi dan Hinata telah sampai di Tokyo University. Hanabi turun dari mobil yang mengantar mereka dengan penuh semangat. Ia benar-benar tak sabat untuk segera melihat langsung Gaara yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Penyanyi solo akustik yang begitu memikat hatinya.

"Nee-chan, kalau fakultas Seni di sebelah mana?"

"disebelah sana.." Hinata menunjuk kearah kanan dari sisi badan Hanabi " memangnya kenapa Hanabi, kau mau kutemani kesana?" Hinata berkata lembut kepada adiknya

"tidak usah Nee-chan, biar aku sendiri saja kesana. Aku bisa kok"

"yasudah, kau hati-hati ya jangan sampai tersesat." Hinata berkata seraya tersenyum

Hanabi berlari kecil dengan riang menuju fakultas seni, hari ini hari sabtu jadi Hanabi sedang libur sedangkan Hinata harus tetap berkutat dengan pelajaran yang 'menyenangkan'.

Setelah tak melihat Hanabi lagi, Hinata segera berjalan menuju cafeteria untuk membeli minuman dan mengobrol bersama Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

Hinata membeli satu gelas milkshake vanilla dan kemudian berjalan menuju meja dimana teman-teman mereka berkumpul.

"Pagi semua…"

"Pagi Hina-chan"

Hinata duduk bersama teman-temannya membicarakan kesibukan mereka menjelang penyetujuan judul skirpsi, ya ini adalah hampir tahun terakhir mereka disini. Mereka berempat berbeda jurusan. Hinata Fakultas bisnis, Sakura Fakultas Farmasi, Ino Fakultas Hukum sedangkan Tenten mengmbil Geknik Nuklir.

Sedang asyiknya membicarakan beberapa kemungkinan judul skripsi mereka, Sakura mengganti topik perbincangan

"kalian tahu, kalau Sasuke Uchiha akan praktek di rumah sakit keluargaku mulai besok"

Sakura bercerita dengan begitu semangat

"prak-tek? Tanya Hinata bingung

"iya, oh jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tau kalau dia itu seorang dokter?" Ino tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan polos Hinata

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan

"ya ampun Hinata, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau? Dia itu terkenal diantara para wanita, dia begitu tampan Hinata" Hinata hanya membuka mulut membentuk huruf o

"Tenten jangan bicara terlalu semangat, kau harus ingat kau sudah ada Neji"

"kalau begitu kau juga, kau juga sudah ada Naruto"

Nah, bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa melihat selain laki-laki yang dia cintai, Naruto. Setelah sekian lama Hinata menyimpan perasaannya untuk Naruto dan dia tak kunjung lelah. Banyak pria keren dan tampan mencoba mendekatin

Nah, bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa melihat selain laki-laki yang dia cintai, Naruto. Setelah sekian lama Hinata menyimpan perasaannya untuk Naruto dan dia tak kunjung lelah. Banyak pria keren dan tampan mencoba mendekatinya tapi ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Kali ini apakah akan berbeda?.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

**TBC**

**RnR please…**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan. But please no flame.**

**Cerita , lebih tepatnya treaser yang waktu itu saya publish terpaksa saya hapus karena saya punya cerita yang berbeda secara mendadak. Dan cerita inilah hasilnya. Hehehe**

"_**cinta memang seperti itu, sulit dimengerti."**_

**And last… see you again :D**

**Malfoy1409**


	2. Chap 2 : Uchiha Sasuke

**Written in the Stars**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan cerita lain, kemungkinan besar kami berjodoh (?)**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap 2 : "Uchiha Sasuke"**

_**Hinata dkk : 21 tahun**_

_**Sasuke : 22 tahun**_

_**Sai : 23 tahun**_

_**Itachi : 24 tahun**_

_**Hanabi : 18 tahun**_

_**Gaara : 20 tahun**_

_**Kalimat bercetak miring untuk ungkapan dalam hati dan masa lalu**_

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Hanabi berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju Fakultas Seni dengan wajah riang gembira. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan idolanya.

Hanabi melihat rambut merah dari kejauhan. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju seseorang yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku.

"permisi, maaf mengganggu, aku Hanabi. Apakah benar kau Gaara?"

"menurutmu?" Gaara menjawab dingin. Pandangannya tetap tak teralih dari bukunya.

"emm.. aku ingin minta tanda tanganmu ? apakah boleh?" Hanabi harap-harap cemas

"dimana?"

"eh?"

Seolah mengerti kebingungan Hanabi, Gaara lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hanabi "Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" Gaara memperjelas kalimatnya

"disini.." Hanabi lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil kepada Gaara. Gaara menerima buku dari Hanabi dan segera menandatanginya.

"ini.." Gaara memberikan buku itu lagi ke Hanabi

"em..bisakah kau menambahkan tulisan disana? Misalnya _untuk fans setiaku, Hanabi-Chan?" _hanabi bertanya dengan kepala ditundukan karena takut dengan sikap dingin Gaara.

"baiklah.." Gaara lalu menulis kata-kata dibawah tanda tangannya tadi "ini, sudah kutambahkan" Gaara memberikan kembali buku itu kepada Hanabi.

"terima kasih banyak, maaf mengganggumu. Permisi"

"hn" setelah mendengar jawaban Gaara, Hanabi langsung membalikan badan berjalan menuju Cafetaria dimana Hinata dan teman-temannya berada, ia tak sanggup menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Gaara lagi.

Seandainya Hanabi menoleh sebentar ke Gaara, dia akan menemukan Gaara sedang memangdang intens kearahnya.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sasuke masih berdiam diri di dalam mobil mewahnya. Menatap gadis Lavender yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang yang mirip dengannya. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan kedua mata onyx mempesona miliknya

'_apakah kau akan menerima kehadiranku?' _

Setelah Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya Sasuke bergegas menuruni mobil mewahnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri kampus ini dengan tetap mamasang wajah datarnya.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan akhirnya ia duduk di sebuah taman, duduk di kursi yang sama sewaktu ia pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Hinata

"kau pulang duluan saja, jangan menunggu Nee-chan. Nee-chan masih lama. Nanti aku akan menelpon supir jika sudah ingin pulang."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa menelpon supir, awas saja jika Nee-chan pulang naik kendaraan umum lagi"

Hinata memang tak begitu mementingkan fasilitas yang dia punya, dia juga senang hidup sederhana. Baginya naik kendaraan umum punya kesenangan tersendiri, bertemu anak-anak kecil dan sebagainya.

"aku tidak janji " Hinata menanggapinya dengan tersenyum

"Nee-chan ! tidak baik wanita secantik Nee-chan pulang sore dengan kendaraan umum. Itu bahaya" Hinata merona merah mendengar pujian dari adiknya itu. Hanabi memang sangat protective pada Hinata.

"jangan berlebihan Hanabi. Baiklaah Nee-chan akan menelpon supir nanti"

Hanabi memasuki mobil menuju ke kediaman Hyugaa sambil melambai kea rah Hinata. Di dalam Mobil Hanabi membuka bukunya untuk melihat tanda tangan Gaara tadi. Ia terbelalak melihat tulisan Gaara _'untuk gadis imut yang mengganggu waktu membacaku" _

'_imut?' _

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

"aku setuju dengan adikmu"

"mak-sud anda? Anda juga tidak me-nyukai kendaraan umum?" tanya Hinata tergagap

"bukan. Aku setuju bahwa kau cantik"

Bluuush Hinata memerah seketika.

"teri-ma kasih" Hinata lalu berlalu hendak meninggalkan pria yang memujinya itu.

"Kita belum berkenalan Hyugaa Hinata"

Merasa namanya disebut Hinata segera membalikan tubuhnya dan bertanya "dari-mana an-da tau nama- saya?

Menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata,Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya "aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tak perlu terlalu formal. Kau hanya berbeda satu tahun dariku"

Hinata tampak berpikir, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana? Ah.. ini yang di sebut-sebut temannya tadi.

"aku Hyugaa Hinata" Lalu Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"aku tau"

Hening. Diam menyelimuti mereka setelah kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan pria bermata Onyx ini. Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin berbincang dengan gadis di depannya tapi mendadaknya lidahnya tak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"ehm.." akhirnya keheningan dipecahkan oleh Hinata " aku rasa a-ku harus pergi. Aku ma-sih ada kelas Uchiha-san, per-misi."

"Sasuke."

"eh?"

"panggil aku Sasuke-kun."

"ba-iklah, per-misi Sasuke-kun" Hinata melangkah meninggalkan sasuke yang sedikit tersenyum.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Malam di kota ini menyambut dengan suhu yang tak begitu dingin namun tetap menyejukan. Terlihat sepasang kaki tengah melangkah di taman kota yang tidak terlihat begitu ramai, rambutnya tergerai dengan indahnya mungkin bisa mengalahkan indahnya malam di taman kota.

Gadis itu duduk disebuah bangku yang ada di taman tersebut, menghela nafas kecil, bukan nafas lelah tetapi menghela nafas 'lelah'. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia belum bisa melabuhkan hatinya pada orang lain selain pada Naruto, cinta pertamanya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia memendam rasa tapi pada akhirnya ia kehilangan juga. Mencintai dalam diam dan kehilangan dalam diam. Apakah sakit ? jangan pernah kau tanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya.

Hinata menatap langit, menuliskan curahan hatinya pada bintang-bintang diatas sana. Seperti kebiasaannya selama ini, menuliskan curahan hatinya di bintang-bintang.

'_aku ingin bahagia, meskipun tidak bersama Naruto-kun'_

"Hinata.." sebuah suara maskulin terdengar oleh telinganya, memecahkan pikirannya

"ah..sen-pai.. apa ka-bar?"

"baik. Kau sendiri? Ternyata kau tidak berubah ya..gaya bicaramu masih sama"

Pria itu mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Hinata yang terlihat gugup karena telah lama tak berjumpa dengan kakak kelasnya semasa kuliah dulu, pantas ia bingung untuk memulai percakapan.

"eh..ano.." Hinata makin tergagap mendengar perkataan pria tersebut

"sudahlah tak apa. kau sedang apa disini? "

"aku ha-nya se-dang melihat-lihat saja. Kebetulan lewat, se-bentar lagi aku a-kan pu-lang, Sai-senpai sen-diri?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu

"aku juga kebetulan lewat. Kau mau kuantar pulang ? kebetulan rumahmu searah denganku. Bagaimana ?"

"eh..ano..a-pa-kah tidak me-repotkan?"

"tentu saja tidak. Ayo.."

Sai membimbing langkah Hinata menuju mobilnya. Sai membukakan pintu untuk Hinata sebelum kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum Sai memasuki mobil ia sempat menangkap sosok seseorang yang ia kenal.

'_kena kau..' _Sai menyeringai

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sai memasuki kediaman Uchiha dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya, ia melangkah santai menuju pintu masuk rumahnya itu.

"aku pulang…"

"apa yang tadi kau lakukan?"

"apa maksudmu?" ia menambahkan seringai diwajah tampannya

"jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Sai tampak pura-pura berfikir sejenak dengan wajah bisa dibilang err….

"oh itu, kau melihatnya? Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang, kemudian…." Sai sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk memancing reaksi adiknya itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?!" kalimat Sasuke terdengar seperti desisan penuh kemarahan

"kemudian aku pulang ke rumah" jawab Sai santai dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke berniat menghampiri Hinata, sebelum kakaknya ini tiba-tiba muncul dan merusak semua rencana jenius di kepalanya. Tak taukah Sai seberapa banyak keberanian yang dikumpulkan Sasuke ? terlalu.. . Jika seperti ini keadaannya rasa-rasanya Sasuke ingin segera memiliki Hinata, hanya miliknya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar jawaban kakaknya itu, ia segera menuju lantai atas, menuju kamarnya lebih tepatnya.

Sai yang melihat tingkah Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sungguh adiknya ini kadang bersifat kekanak-kanakan tapi gengsinya itu tinggi sekali. Sai memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke-chan.. kau marah padaku ya?" Canda Sai saat ia telah memasuki kamar Sasuke yang tak dikunci.

"Hn"

"aku tak yakin kau akan mendapatkan cintanya. Dia itu tipe yang pemalu, tapi kau malah tak ada aksi secepat dan seagresif mungkin untuknya. Mana mungkin dia akan melihatmu kalau kau terus saja menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Sekali-kali kau perlu melunturkan _image cool _mu untuk seorang wanita, Sasu-chan" jelas Sai panjang lebar kepada Sasuke

"jangan sok tau. Dan sekali lagi jangan panggil namaku dengan cara seperti itu."

"terserah padamu Sasuke-chan" Sasori pun meninggalkan kamar Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya

'_dasar baka Aniki' _Sasuke kemudian menatap langit, seolah mencari wajah Hinata disana.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Hanabi berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia berjalan dengan sumringah seperti biasa.

"aku duluan ya Mika-chan" Hanabi melambai kearah temannya

Baru beberapa langkah Hanabi melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang sekolah, ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang taka sing untuknya.

'_Rambut merah…seperti Gaara-senpai' _batin Hanabi

Hanabi tetap saja berjalan melewati orang itu, ia tak begitu memikirkan kemunkinan kalau itu Gaara, karena rasanya sangat tidak mungkin.

"Berhenti"

Merasa orang itu berbicara padanya, Hanabi pun berhenti dan menoleh

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

"Kau lupa padaku?"

"Gaara-senpai ya?"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil saja Gaara-kun atau Gaara saja tidak apa"

Hanabi yang kesadarannya masih terombang-ambing hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya. Rasanya ini begitu aneh.

"Masuklah"

"eh?"

"masuklah kedalam mobilku. Ini perintah" Gaara segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya terdiam.

"kau tak dengar?" suara Gaara memecahkan lamunan Hanabi

Merasa Gaara tak menerima penolakan, Hanabi pun masuk kedalam mobil Ford merah Gaara.

"kita mau kemana Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hanabi kepada Gaara yang sedari tadi diam.

"mengantarmu pulang" Jawab Gaara sekenanya

Hanabi yang mendengar jawaban Gaara hanya bisa diam dan terlihat berpikir, sebenarnya ada apasih ?

"memang Gaara-kun tau rumahku ? Kalau Gaara-kun tak tau arah rumahku bisa bertanya saja padaku nanti nyasar loh"

"Berisik".

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Kelas hari ini sangatlah melelahkan tapi tak apa, hasilnya persentasinya tadi mendapatkan banyak pujian. Setelah persentasi ini selesai rencananya ia akan ke toko kue untuk membeli beberapa cake.

Hinata berjalan anggun dengan setelan csual yang ia kenakan. Hinata memang selalu tampak cantik dengan balutan baju apapun yang ia kenakan. Ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju toko kue meskipun hari sudah mulai senja karena memang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kampus.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" sebuah suara yang taka sing di telinganya menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencari sumber suara. Ia menemukan seorang pria sedang bersandar di batang pohon yang tadi Hinata lewati.

"Uchi- maksudku Sasuke-kun?" Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke dihadapannya saat ini. Sasuke mengabaikan keterkejutan Hinata "ayo kuantar pulang" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya. Hinata merasa wajahnya merona merah akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Sasuke tak akan melewatkan momen ini, sudah seminggu ia tak bisa bertemu Hinata karena jadwalnya padat.

"ano..maaf…" mendengar Hinata hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke berhenti mendadak sehingga tubuh Hinata menubruk punggung bidang Sasuke. Hinata makin memerah.

"a-ku tak i-ngin pulang, a-ku hendak ke to-ko ku-e" Gagap Hinata pun kumat

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area kampus "tunjukan aku jalannya"

"dari si-ni belok ke ki-ri, nanti ada plang Sa-ki Backery".

Kurang dari lima menit, mereka telah sampai kesebuah toko roti yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Hinata hendak turun sebelum dijegah oleh Sasuke "tunggu dulu." Mendengar itu, Hinata berhenti seketika, ia menatap bingung Sasuke yang malah turun meninggalkannya.

Ternyata Sasuke berniat membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Sasuke ternyata mendengarkan kata-kata Sai ya? . Beruntung hari ini dia jaga hanya sampai jam tiga dan kampus Hinata searah dengan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sehingga kesempatan ini bisa didapatkannya.

Hinata tampak melihat-lihat berbagai macam kue yang ada ditoko itu, semuanya tampak menarik.

"Sasuke-kun mau pe-san a-pa?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menampilkan wajah dingin tampan miliknya.

"aku tidak suka makanan manis" Hinata hanya dapat ber-oh ria. Lalu dia kan ingin makan kue disini, nanti Selama ia makan kue Sasuke akan bagaimana? Hinata tampak berpikir.

"ku-rasa Sasuke-kun ha-rus mencoba du-lu kue disini, enak-enak loh. Aku yang pi-lihkan bagai-ma-na?

Sekarang tampak Sasuke yang berfikir, _ini Hinata yang memintanya loh._

" " Hinata terseyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"aku pesan rasa _Green tea _dan _Black chocolate with tiramisu sauce _dimakan disini, dan _Strawberry cake _dibawa pulang_"._

Hinata menyantap _cake _yang dipesannya terlihat sangat menikmati. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar _cake _miliknya. Sesekali Hinata menatap Sasuke lalu menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"kenapa ti-dak di-makan?" Setengah takut ia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"suapi" Hanya jawaban singkat itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke

"a-no…"

"yasudah, tak akan kumakan" Sasuke masih bersikeras sedangkan Hinata makin menundukan kepalanya kebih dalam sampai akhirnya "Ba-ik-lah" Hinata pun menyerah juga.

Perlahan tangan Hinata menyendokan _cake _ke mulut Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Hinata.

Menurut Sasuke rasanya tetap saja manis dan ia tidak suka, tapi hanya dengan memakan inilah dia dapat menerima suapan manis dari Hinata. Dasar Uchiha.

Secara tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menangkap tangan Hinata. Seketika itu pula wajah Hinata memerah, lagi. Sungguh terlalu bocah Uchiha ini.

" sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba

"eh ? be-lum" Wajahnya makin memerah karena Sasuke tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata, kemudian melepaskan tangannya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak rela.

Hinata menyuapi Sasuke sampai _cake _Sasuke habis. Hinata tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi sikap Sasuke sudah seperti mengenal Hinata sejak lama. Meskipun tak dipungkiri kalau Hinata akhirnya juga mengakui Sasuke itu tampan.

Hinata ingin membayar semua _cake _yang dipesannya tadi tapi Sasuke menjegah dengan alasan kalau dia seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha tidak akan membiarkan seorang Wanita mengeluarkan uang ketika berjalan bersama mereka. Hinata pun menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengantar Hinata menuju kediaman Hyugaa. Tak banyak kata yang terucap selama perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata, malah bisa dibilang tak ada kata yang keluar selain kata-kata Hinata yang menjelaskan arah rumahnya padahal tanpa diberi tahupun Sasuke sudah tau. Penjelasan-penjelasan Hinata hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

"arigatou Sasuke-kun" Hinata turun dari mobil Sasuke sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan senyum manisnya yang mungkin akan membuat sang bungsu Uchiha tak bisa tidur mala mini.

"Hn."

"tak ingin mam-pir du-lu?" tawar Hinata basa-basi

"tak usah. Lain kali saja"

Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan dan membingugkan untuk Hinata dan hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Sasuke.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Banyak orang di dunia menanyakan apakah cinta itu sebenarnya? Tak pernah ada jawaban yang benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang kita rasakan, karena cinta itu berbeda rasa bagi setiap penikmatnya.

Kala cinta itu datang untuk sebagian orang akan merasa bahagia karena dapat meraihnya tapi banyak juga yang menangis menahan perih karena tak pernah dapat menjangkaunya sedekat apapun kita dengan cinta itu, dengan pujaan hati itu.

Karena cinta itu sebuah rahasia pelik yang tak ubahnya sebuah misteri yang berarti.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sasuke memasuki kediaman Uchiha dengan tampang dingin dan datarnya, tapi tak meluputkan aura bahagia yang terpancar disetiap langkahnya.

Kediaman Uchiha terasa sepi karena Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang berlibur di Berlin. Jadi dirumah sebesar ini hanya ada Itachi, Sai, Sasuke dan para maid.

"kau darimana?" suara Itachi memecah keheningan di rumah besar ini.

"Praktek tentu saja"

"bukannya selesai jam tiga?" tanya Itachi lagi masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya seolah ia tak ingin tau, padahal didalam hatinya ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan hingga jam delapan baru tiba dirumah.

Sasuke hendak menjawab tapi tiba-tiba Sai datang dan…

"Dia habis kencan dengan Hinata-chan yang imut itu."

"kau benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan lain selain membuntutiku ya?" tanya Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak menunggu jawaban dari Sai, ia segera melesat menuju kamarnya menahan rona merah diwajahnya.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Itachi hanya menatap datar kearah Sai "padahal aku hanya bercanda, aniki. Tapi ternyata benar ya? hehe" Sai akhirnya mengeluarkan suara disertai kekehannya.

Itachi kembali meminum kopinya dan melanjutka agenda membaca. "aku sekarang sudah punya pacar dong, Aniki. Namanya Shion. Dia cantik sekali, Konan saja kalah cantik….." dan bla bla bla

Sai masih terus saja bercerita seberapa cantik dan hebat pacarnya tanpa ia sadari Itachi memasang Headset.

**-o0o- Written in the Stars -o0o-**

**TBC**

**A/N : Terima kasih banget buat yang udah ngasih apresiasi buat Chap yang pertama, saya gak nyangka ada yang mau mampir ke fic ini hehehe**

**Special Thanks to : RisufuyaYUI (salam kenal juga, terima kasih mohon bimbingannya****),Moku-Chan (gomen buat kesalahan saya hehe terima kasih mohon bimbingannya ****), Nivellia Yumie (Sasu tau hime darimana? Jawabannya ada dibawah ya ****, nikah ya? Ehm.. liat nanti ya :D pantengin terus aja fic ini. Terima kasih. Mohon bimbingannya), Dewi Natalia (saya juga suka Sai jadi saudara dua Uchiha itu ehehe. Iya semoga Hinata segera lupa ya. Terima kasih. Mohon bimbingannya). Aisanoyuri (Salam kenal juga, iya cinta emang begitu huft hehe. Semangat Sasuke, Semangat Hinata !. mohon bimbingannya). Bluerose(Gaara sama Hanabi ? wah gak tau tuh #digelpak hehe pantengin terus yaaa. Mohon bimbingannya)**

**Terima kasih juga buat kritik dan saran.**

**Buat yang bingung Sasuke ketemu Hinata dimana, jawaban kecilnya ada di chap satu sisanya ada di chap-chap berikutnya. Saya lupa kasih tau kalo kalimat cetak miring itu bagian dari masa lalu hehehe mianhe, gomen gomen *bungkuk bungkuk***

"_**ketika kau hanya mampu mencintai dalam diam, maka bersiaplah untuk kehilangan"**_

**Tinggalkan jejak anda di kotak rieview **

**And Last…**

**See you :D**

**Arigatou **


	3. Chapter 3 : Fugaku dan Hiashi

**Written in the Stars**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan cerita lain, kemungkinan besar kami berjodoh (?)**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap 3 : "Fugaku dan Hiashi"**

_**Hinata dkk : 21 tahun**_

_**Sasuke : 22 tahun**_

_**Sai : 23 tahun**_

_**Itachi : 24 tahun**_

_**Hanabi : 18 tahun**_

_**Gaara : 20 tahun**_

_**Kalimat bercetak miring untuk ungkapan dalam hati dan masa lalu**_

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

_Osaka beberapa tahun silam_

_Malam terasa begitu kelam untuk jiwa yang bersemayam dalam balutan luka yang dalam. _

_Gadis bersurai Indigo dan berparas cantik sedang berlibur disini bersama keluarganya. Raganya disini tapi serpihan hatinya masih ada di Tokyo. Masih sama sakitnya ketika ia bawa sisa hatinya ke Osaka, masih sama sakitnya ketika pertama kali ia mendengar sahabatnya, Sakura berpacaran dengan Naruto, cinta pertamanya._

_Berjalan lurus entah kemana, mencari arah entah tersembunyi dimana. Hinata terduduk lesu di trotoar depan toko mainan. Pikirannya menerawang jauh._

"_Hiks hiks hiks" Hinata dapat mendengar suara tangis anak kecil. Ia mencoba mencari sumber tangisan itu. Ia akhirnya mendapati seorang anak kecil dengan kisaran umur lima tahun sedang menangis di dekat pohon tak jauh dari toko mainan itu. _

"_Kau kenapa adik kecil?" tanya Hinata yang menghampri bocah itu, seketika itu pula ia melupakan sejenak hancur hatinya._

"_Aku tersesat Nee-chan hiks hiks hiks" Hinata yang mendengar penuturan anak itu juga bingung ia harus apa. Ia akhirnya mengajak anak itu ke toko ice cream untuk menenangkan anak itu. Kemudian membawa anak itu ke kantor polisi terdekat._

"_Kaasan…Tousan…." Anak itu berlari menghampiri orangtuanya yang sedang terlihat cemas di kantor polisi._

"_Terima kasih nak, aku tak tau apa jadinya jika tak ada kau" Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua ucapan terima kasih yang dialamatkan padanya. _

_Tanpa sadar sepasang mata onyx mengamatinya sambil tersenyum. 'tak kusangka aku bertemu dengannya lagi'_

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sasuke memasuki Haruno Hospital dengan wajah khasnya yang tetap datar. Sesekali menyunggingkan senyumnya pada karyawan lain yang bekerja di sana. Ia memasuki ruangannya. Ia ada jadwal operasi hari ini. Ia menghela nafas, karena jadwal operasinya ini mungkin hari ini tak dapat bertemu Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, Profesional.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Permisi Uchiha-san"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Hari Sabtu nanti anda ditugaskan untuk menjadi paramedic mahasiswa/I tempat Nona Haruno Sakura kuliah. Tempatnya di lereng Gunung Fuji, rencananya mereka akan kemah disana. Anda harus datang pukul sebelas siang di Tokyo University Sabtu nanti. Dan ruang operasi sudah siap sekarang"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Akankah Hinata ada disana? Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. Ah, Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan kisah cinta. Ia segera bergegas menuju ruang Operasi untuk menolong satu nyawa yang berharga.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sai berlari kecil mengejar wanita bernama Shion yang beberapa langkah mendahulinya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sai yang merasa aneh akan sikap Shion

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, Baka !" Sai hanya menganggukan kepalanya antara kaget dan bingung

"Oooh hari ulang tahunmu ya…." Sai malah menggumam tak jelas, membuat Shion semakin kesal dibuatnya

"Dasar bodoh !"

_Bletak _

Shion memukul kepala Sai dan segera berjalan lagi meninggalkan Sai untuk kedua kali.

"Aduuuh, sakit tau. Shion tunggu… hey kau mau kemana?" Sai berlari kecil mengejar Shion

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Ayo ikut aku… akan kuberikan hadiah untukmu"

Sai menarik tangan Shion dan membawanya ke dalam mobil yang melaju menuju Galeri milik Sai. Setibanya disana Shion langsung turun tanpa menunggu Sai membukakan pintu seperti biasanya.

'_Dasar wanita' _batin Sai dalam hati

Sai memasuki Galeri lukisannya sambil menyapa para pegawainya dengan senyum sejuta pesona miliknya. Ia mengajak Shion memasuki sebuah ruangan. Begitu memasuki ruangan itu Shion terperangah melihat seisi ruangan itu adalah lukisan dirinya dalam berbagai pose. Ya, sudah sejak enam bulan yang lalu Sai mengintai gerak-gerik Shion kemana pun ia pergi. Melukis setiap ekspresi wajah Shion adalah sebuah keharusan baru bagi Sai.

"Sai…" suara lirih Shion terdengar

Shion langsung berlari menuju Sai, memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

Sai membisikan sesuatu pada Shion "Selamat Ulang Tahun… Aishiteru"

Shion tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sai

'_Syukurlah…aku selamat. Ehehe ' _Batin Sai. Meskipun ia sempat merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena lupa hari ini ulang tahun Shion.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Cinta bukanlah segala sumber untuk semua kebahagian. Tapi bayangkan jika hidup tanpa cinta… maka tidak berlebihan jika mengatakan ketidakberadaan cinta merupakan sumber derita.

Kadang sulit untuk memutuskan dua hal penting dalam cinta. Menunggu atau melupakan? Banyak orang yang baru menyadari kesalahan langkah mereka ketika sampai di satu titik dimana mereka baru menyadari mereka telah kehilangan semua cinta yang ada. Dan ini pun berlaku untukku, kalian dan mereka.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Angin semilir berhembus dalam sunyi yang menghinggapi, tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar. Deruman ombak kian terdengar kala kesunyian tak juga terpecahkan. Akan adakah percakapan? Atau hanya akan ada kesunyian?

Gadis itu hanya diam sedangkan sang pria tampak berfikir dibalik wajah datarnya, sesekali ia menatap gadis dihadapannya. Ini sudah cukup lama semenjak mereka menginjakan kaki di pantai ini, pantai kenangan mereka. Tapi mengapa tak kunjung ada suara juga?.

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan Karin tadi?" Tanya sang pria

"Tentang?" Wanita itu menjawab dengan sedikit keraguan, hanya sedikit. Tapi pria dihadapannya masih bisa menangkap keraguan itu.

"Tentang ayahmu yang mendesakmu segera menikah" Jawab pria itu santai. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan jelas dan didengarkan dengan seksama, mungkinkah dapat terdengar nada gugup diantara kalimat itu ?.

"Ya, Itachi-kun"

Memang Itachi dan Konan sudah menjalin hubungan lumayan lama, atau bisa dibilang lama. Tapi kan Itachi punya jalannya sendiri untuk melamar Konan, kalau begini ceritanya kan jadi tak romantis. Seharusnya ia melakukan persiapan dulu, tapi kalau begini ia harus spontan kan? Uchiha Sulung ini mendadak dilanda rasa yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Melamar….. bayangkan .

"Kalau begitu aku mau menikahimu" Itachi tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Setelah berfikir sekian lama, akhirnya kata inilah yang terucapkan. Menyedihkan…

"Sangat tidak romantis, bagaimana bisa aku akan menikahi pria sepertimu"

"Hn. Jadi kau mau menikah denganku atau tidak?"

"Baiklah baiklah. Akan menyedihkan sekali jika tak ada wanita lain yang ingin menikahimu selain aku"

"Banyak wanita yang rela membunuhmu untuk posisi itu"

"Jadi kau mengharapkan mereka membunuhku?!" Konan mulai emosi. Mulai dari lamaran yang tidak romantis, cerita tentang fans Itachi. Memang Konan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Itachi yang seperti itu, tapi tetap saja.. _ini kan lamaran._

"Bukan begitu maksudku Nyonya Uchiha" Jawab Itachi dengan penuh ketegasan

Itachi memperhatikan Konan yang langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang merona. Itachi menyeringai karena pemandangan didepannya itu.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Malam ini rumah kediaman Uchiha masih sama sepinya karena Fugaku dan Mikoto belum pulang dari Berlin. Kepulangan mereka ditunda satu minggu lagi karena masih ada urusan Bisnis. Mengenai hal yang ingin dibicarakan Fugaku dan Hiashi belum sempat dilaksanakan karena ya seperti yang kalian ketahui, masing-masing masih sangat sibuk. Lagipula, tak apalah. Malah ini sebuah tantangan untuk Sasuke-chan merebut hati Hinata.

Meja makan terasa sunyi tanpa adanya Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tiga saudara ini hanya duduk diam menyantap makanan mereka. Itachi yang duduk diam bersama Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya, sedangkan Sai memasang senyum tak jelas sambil sesekali menatap layar handphonenya.

"Aku akan menikah" Itachi sukses besar memecahkan keheningan.

Sasuke hanya memberikan seringai menggoda kearah Itachi. Sai ? dia benar-benar terperangah sampai tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hahahaha…" Sai yang daritadi diam seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Kau kenapa baka?" Sasuke bertanya heran

"Aku heran saja. Memangnya ada wanita yang ingin menikahi pria dingin bagai robot seperti dia ? aku jadi kasihan pada Konan"

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Sai hanya dapat menahan tawanya, Itachi hanya dapat memberikan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Hahaha.. Kau jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu Sasu-chan. Memangnya Hinata-chan mau menikahi orang sepertimu? Kau dan Itachi itu sama tau hahahah sepertinya lebih baik Hinata-chan menikah denganku saja ya? Bagaimana Otouto? Kau setuju?"

Sekarang Itachi dan Sasuke menatap dingin menusuk lebih dalam lagi kearah Sai. Sai yang melihat tatapan kedua saudaranya itu mendadak takut membangunkan beruang tidur.

"Hehehe aku bercanda, lagipula aku kan sudah ada Shion. Dia itu wanita yang …bla bla bla bla" Sasuke dan Itachi tak memperhatikan ocehan Sai yang tak pernah berubah sejak berhari-hari yang lalu.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sebuah mobil mewah memasuki area kampus yang sejuk. Dimana didalamnya terdapat banyak pohon yang menyediakan Oksigen yang melimpah ruah. Keadaan asri inilah yang membuat kampus ini tampak begitu nyaman. Maka tak heran jika mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya begitu nyaman belajar diarea kampus.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya, ia melambai seingkat pada Neji yang hari ini menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar sepupunya ke kampus.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju bagian utara kampusnya, dimana tersedia hamparan rumput yang membuatnya nyaman untuk belajar disana. Ia merebahkan dirinya sembari membaca buku yang ada digenggamannya. Lusa ia ada tes dan ia harus belajar dari sekarang untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Dan nanti sore setelah pulang kuliah ia tidak boleh lupa untuk mendatangi perpustakaan terlebih dahulu untuk meminjam buku yang bisa menjadi bahan refrensinya untuk mulai menyusun gambaran skirpsi yang dibutuhkannya. Memang begitulah Hinata, jarang sekali memanfaatkan fasilitas yang ia punya selama masih bisa berusaha. Dan ini mungkin akan menjadi keberuntungan baginya.

Ditengah keasikannya membacanya, Hinata merasa seseorang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok yang mungkin sudah mulai tak asing lagi di hidupnya. Meskipun masih terasa sangat aneh.

"Sa-suke-kun? Se-dang a-pa di-sini?"

"Kau tak suka?" Jawaban singkat itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ma-af, bukan-nya be-gi-tu" Hinata malah jadi takut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Nanti sore kujemput. Kelasmu selesai jam empat kan?"

"iya da-ri mana kau ta-u?" Hinata ini benar-benar polos ya, ini kan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak penting. Nanti tunggu saja aku"

"A-pa tidak merepotkanmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak."

Hinata merasa tak dapat lagi menolak ajakan atau lebih tepatnya paksaan dari Sasuke. Ia sudah berusaha memberikan alasan kalau ia ingin ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu untuk meminjam buku. Dan hal itu malah mendatangkan anugrah atau boleh juga disebut musibah lain bagi Hinata. Sasuke malah mengajaknya ke kediaman Uchiha untuk meminjam buku-buku lengkap Itachi, atau kalau Hinata mau Sasuke akan memberikan semua buku Itachi. Hei hei memangnya itu buku siapa ? Sasuke atau Itachi? Tapi ya kalian tahu lah bagaimana sifat Sasuke itu. Hinata sebenarnya heran dengan sikap Sasuke, tapi ia yakin kalau Sasuke itu orang baik-baik yang tak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Aku pergi dulu.. Hinata" jeda beberapa saat Sasuke menambahkan "-chan"

Hinata yang mendengarnya tak dapat menahan rona merah diwajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke menambahkan'chan' dibelakang namanya. Sasuke sendiri? Ia langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Hinata, mungkin ia malu juga. Bisa jadi kan?

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

"Hinata.."

Hinata menoleh kebelakangnya mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan dia menemukan sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

"Ada a-pa Naruto-kun?"

"Kau melihat Sakura-chan tidak ? daritadi aku mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu juga" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata. '_Hm..memang selalu begini kan Hinata? Selalu saja tentang Sakura. Eh?apa yang kupikirkan..Naruto kan pacarnya Sakura, jadi wajar saja'_

"Ta-di Sakura-chan bilang ia i-ngin ke Toko ba-ju untuk mem-beli be-berapa pakaian"

Naruto memang sudah terbiasa mendengar gaya bicara Hinata, jadi dia tidak heran lagi.

"Dia itu ya.. selalu saja seperti itu. Kalau begitu Hinata-chan mau ya menemaniku makan siang? Aku dari tadi tidak sempat makan, jadi baru sempat sekarang"

"Ba-iklah, Naruto-kun" Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Hinata, sedikit mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata seperti kebiasaannya selama ini jika sedang gemas pada Hinata.

Mereka berdua makan di Cafetaria kampus, memilih kursi dipojok sebelah kanan dekat dengan parkiran mobil.

"Hinata-chan akan ikut acara hari sabtu nanti?"

"A-ku be-lum tau. Kalau Naruto-kun sen-di-ri?"

"Aku akan ikut dong pastinya. Aku kan panitianya. Sudah ikut saja ya Hinata-chan, nanti aku yang akan menjaga Hinata-chan, kan Hinata-chan sudah seperti adikku sendiri"

'_lagi-lagi kata adik yang terucapkan…'_

"Hm.. aku be-lum tau Naruto-kun akan ku-pi-kirkan la-gi"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata. Naruto memakan makan siangnya yang tertunda dengan lahap, terlihat sekali bahwa ia menahan lapar sedari tadi. Hinata hanya memandangi Naruto sambil meminum jus alpukat pesanannya. Sesekali Hinata menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana? Aku antar kau pulang ya…."

"Tak u-sah Naruto-kun…" Hinata teringat akan satu hal, Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menjemputnya nanti. Sebenarnya Hinata menyesalkan hal itu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hei Naruto, kami dari tadi mencarimu. Kenapa handphonemu mati ? kita ada rapat mendadak, ayo cepat ! _ohayou_ Hinata-chan" Seorang dengan rambut merah marun memanggil Naruto

"_Ohayou_ Sasori-kun"

"Kami pergi dulu ya Hinata-chan, _jaa"_

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya singkat pada Sasori dan Naruto.

Hinata menatap punggung Nruto yang perlahan menjauh, hatinya mencelos bagaimana ia masih mencintai pacar sahabatnya itu sampai hari ini. Haruskah ia terus seperti ini? Mengharapkan cinta yang tak akan berbalik kearahnya

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Seorang pria separuh baya berjalan menuju café disebuah hotel yang bisa dibilang mewah. Pria itu tetap memasang wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresinya.

Mata pria itu mencari sosok yang telah membuat janji dengannya.

"Ohayou Hiashi" Sapa Mikoto pada Hiashi

"Ohayou Fugaku Mikoto" Hiashi duduk bersebrangan dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu Hiashi. Aku sebenarnya juga tak menyangka kau sedang ada disini juga. "

"Tak apa, Fugaku. Lagipula kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau putra bungsuku Sasuke?"

"Iya aku tau. Seorang dokter muda jenius itu bukan? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia ingin aku melamar putrimu untuknya"

Hiashi tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Fugaku. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya memasang senyum sumringahnya.

"Putriku?"

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya putri sulungmu, Hinata"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi itu semua tergantung Hinata, apakah dia ingin menirama ini atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu kita perkenalkan mereka berdua di pesta pernikahan putra sulungku saja. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju. Tapi kau harus menjamin bahwa putra bungsumu mampu membahagiakan Hinata. Dia Putriku yang paling mirip dengan mendiang ibunya, begitu pemalu dan lemah lembut."

"Kalau soal itu, aku bisa menjaminnya Hiashi."

Ketiga orang separuh baya itu lalu melanjutkan obrolan lain. Terkadang mereka sedikit tertawa-tawa dan tersenyum. Meskipun sudah berumur mereka bertiga masih bersahabat meski jarang sekali bertemu.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya langsung dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke tak jauh dari pintu kelasnya. Hinata hanya diam ditempatnya, Sasuke perlahan namun pasti berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau tak lupa kan?"

"Ti-dak."

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata, Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang namun langkah kakinya semakin tertinggal.

"A-no Sa-suke-kun…"

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata "Ada apa?"

"Ja-lannya jan-gan ter-lalu ce-pat. A-ku ter-tinggal"

"Hn." Sasuke malah menangkap tangan Hinata yang bebas dan menggandengnya. Hinata hanya dapat menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan dia tetap saja diam tak berjalan.

"Kenapa? Tadi kau bilang tak ingin tertinggal"

"Ta-pi Sas-"

"Sudahlah ayo"

Hinata pun menuruti kata-kata Sasuke dan berjalan dengan tangan digandeng oleh Sasuke. Hinata tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar, namun hati si Uchiha bungsu ini begitu meledak-ledak.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah tiba depan mobil Sasuke. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Sasuke mulai mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha dan seperti biasanya tak ada percakapan berarti diantara mereka. Sampai ahkhirnya degan mengalahkan segala egonya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Pria berambut kuning tadi siang siapa?" Sasuke seperti member tekanan pada kata 'pria'

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. Apa Naruto yang dimaksud?

"Yang bersamamu dikantin"

"I-tu sahabatku, Naru-to-kun" '_dan orang yang sangat kucintai..' _Hinata menambahkan dalam hati.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan dalam hatinya ada sedikit kelegaan disana. Setelah berapa kelamaan kesenyian kembali melingkupi mereka berdua, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari keduanya. Apa mereka akan seperti ini terus?

Kediaman Uchiha yang besar sudah mulai terlihat. Penjaga membukakan gerbang mobil Sasuke sampai didepan gerbang. Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Uchiha. Para _maid _hanya bisa menatap bingung pada tuan mudanya yang satu ini. Jarang atau bahkan tak pernah tuan muda ini membawa seorang gadis ke rumah ini. Apalagi gadis yang ia bawa tampak seperti bidadari. _'Mereka benar-benar serasi' _para _maid_ itu berfikir dalam hati mereka.

Sasuke membimbing Hinata menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Aku tinggal dulu sebentar. Kau carilah buku mana yang kau butuhkan"

"I-ya.. Arigatou Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata di dalam perpustakaan itu. Hinata menghela nafas lega karena Sasuke terkadang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Hinata bergerak menelusuri buku-buku yang ada disana mencari apa yang dibutuhkannya. Sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki dari daun pintu.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan"

"Ohayou Sai-senpai"

"Kau kesini bersama Sasuke?" Sai berkata dengan nada yang antusias.

"I-ya." Hinata yang mulai kikuk dengan pertanyaan Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban Hinata. '_ternyata bocah itu benar-benar serius'._

"Apa Sasuke sudah memberitahumu sesuatu Hinata?"

"Mem-beri ta-hu apa?"

'_Oh.. ternyata belum"_

"Tidak tidak jadi aku salah bicara" Sai tersenyum setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata yang melihat Sai tersenyum juga mencoba memnerikan senyum manisnya. Dan senyum Hinata itu terlihat sangat imut dimata Sai.

"Kau imut sekali jika tersenyum sepeti itu" Sai mengacak-acak pelan rambut Hinata. Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya. Calon adik iparnya ini begitu lucu.

"Sai…!" terdengar suara yang mungkin bisa dibilang cukup keras untuk sebuah desisan.

_TBC_

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

**A/N : terima kasih buat rieview kalian buat dua chapter sebelumnya. Dan makasih juga buat yang udah memfav dan memfolow Fanfic ini. Jujur aja saya seneng banget. Makasih berat buat yang udah Rieview :D**

**Untuk kali ini maaf gak bisa bales Rieview dulu dan makasih banget pokoknya buat semua yang udah Rieview, fav dan follow. Doakan saya... saya mau UN. Doakan semoga lancar dan hasilnya memuaskan khususnya untuk MTK karena saya lemah disana. :D**

**Jangan lupa, tinggalkan jejak anda dikotak Rieview dibawah ini.**

"_**Lupakanlah dia yang tak pernah berusaha menoleh kepadamu."**_

**And last…**

**See you **

**Malfoy1409**


	4. Chapter 4 : First Time

**Written in the Stars**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan cerita lain, kemungkinan besar kami berjodoh (?)**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap 3 : "First Time"**

_**Hinata dkk : 21 tahun**_

_**Sasuke : 22 tahun**_

_**Sai : 23 tahun**_

_**Itachi : 24 tahun**_

_**Hanabi : 18 tahun**_

_**Gaara : 20 tahun**_

_**Kalimat bercetak miring untuk ungkapan dalam hati dan masa lalu**_

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

"Kau imut sekali jika tersenyum sepeti itu" Sai mengacak-acak pelan rambut Hinata. Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya. Calon adik iparnya ini begitu lucu.

"Sai…!" terdengar suara yang mungkin bisa dibilang cukup keras untuk sebuah desisan.

Sasuke berjalan cepat kearah Sai dan Hinata. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menyembunyikan Hinata dibalik tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Aniki?" Sasuke memberikan penekanan khusus pada kata_'apa yang kau lakukan' _jelas sekali kalau Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sai. Atau mungkin ia merasa terancam?

"Tidak ada. Hanya menyapa Hinata-chan. Ya kan Hinata?"

Hinata hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tuh.. Hinata saja tidak masalah"

"Kau.." Geram Sasuke tertahan. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Sai seolah ingin mencabik-cabik pemuda itu sekarang juga.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat Sasuke. Dia akan mengamuk padamu Hinata-chan. Lihat saja dia sudah pasang tampang sangar seperti itu"

Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat dua Uchiha ini ribut kecil. Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata tertawa mencoba menatap gadis itu. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan lama-lama merasa malu dan menundukan kepala.

"Kau membuatnya takut Baka ! Hinata-chan ikut aku saja ya? Jadi pacarku juga boleh. Kau mau jadi pacarku tidak?" Sai mencoba menggoda Sasuke yang menurutnya lucu jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Eh?" Hinata bingung.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia gila" Sasuke menyahut asal

Sai meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil tertawa. _'Dasar Uchiha..eh? aku kan juga Uchiha'._

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti diantara dua manusia ini. Buku-buku perpustakaan Uchiha menjadi saksi bisu kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

"Sudah menemukannya?"

"Be-lum" Hinata menjawab tapi wajahnya tetap saja ia tundukan.

"Coba cari disebelah sana" Sasuke menunjuk rak yang ada di pojok utara perpustakaan. Hinata berjalan pelan kearah yang ditunjukan Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan disebelah Hinata dengan tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Hinata menelusuri jejeran buku yang ada disana. Akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang ia cari. Jemari lentiknya berusaha menjangkaunya tetapi apa daya tubuh Hinata tidak begitu tinggi sehingga tidak sampai.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan" Suara Sasuke mengintrupsi usaha Hinata.

Hinata pun berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya. Ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya Hinata mendapati jarak dirinya dan Sasuke terlalu dekat. Sasuke yang sedang berusaha mengambil buku itu di rak namun terhalang badan Hinata. Wajah Hinata kini sudah ada di depan dada bidang Sasuke sehingga ia dapat mencium wangi Uchiha bungsu. Wajah Hinata merona menyadari betapa dekat posisi mereka saat ini.

"Ini" Sasuke memberikan buku itu kepada Hinata.

"A-rigatou Sa-suke-kun"

"Hn. Kau mau langsung pulang?"

"A-ku lang-sung pu-lang saja Sasu-ke-kun" Kepala Hinata masih ditundukan oleh pemiliknya

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata menuju ke pintu utama kediaman Uchiha. Sepertinya Sai sudah tak ada di rumah.

"A-ku pu-lang naik tak-si saja. Aku telah sangat mere-potkanmu Sasuke-kun"

"Tidak"

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Hinata takut-takut mendongak mencoba menatap Sasuke. "Ari-gatou Sasuke-kun"

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Setelah berapa waktu berselang. Sasuke dan Hinata sampai dikediaman Hyugaa. Hinata hendak turun dari mobil sebelum Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu"

"y-ya?"

"Mana Handphonemu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku pinjam Handphonemu"

Hinata merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan Handphonenya dari sana. "Ini" Hinata memberikan handphonenya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggerakan jarinya diatas layar handphone Hinata, terlihat pula deretan baris angka disana. Menuliskan namanya, lalu Sasuke menekan 'Save'.

"Hubungi aku nanti."

"Eh?"

"Nanti kau harus menghubungi aku. Mengerti ?"

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia bingung maksud kata dari 'Menghubungi'. Ia menghubungi Sasuke?. Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang baik, batin Hinata.

Hinata melenggangkan kakinya menuruni mobil Sasuke, setelah berterima kasih. Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika Hinata turun. Kalau Hinata? Ia bingung, sungguh bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang _Kami-sama_ rencanakan untuknya?

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Jalanan terasa begitu lenggang senja ini, entah apa yang menyebabkan lebih sedikitnya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Terlihat dari luar kaca sebuah Restaurant seorang oh bisa juga dikatan dua orang sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Wajah datar sang pria dan wajah ceria sang wanita. Begitu kontras? Memang.

"Ini." Gaara menyodorkan dua buah kertas di hadapan wajah Hanabi. Sebenarnya itu bukan kertas biasa. Hanabi menerima dan memperhatikan dengan seksama kalimat-kalimat yang ada diatas kertas itu.

"Tiket?"

"Sudah tau kenapa bertanya?"

Hanabi hanya dapat menahan senyumnya. Mendapat tiket gratis dari Gaara. Dan ingat ini bukan tiket biasa. Ini tiket konser Gaara bulan depan. Hanabi senang bukan main.

"Kau boleh mengajak seseorang. Mungkin kakakmu."

Hanabi hanya menganggukngangguk mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Ia akan mengajak Hinata untuk menonton konser Gaara. Karena berkat Hinata, Hanabi sekarang bisa mendapatkan tiket ini.

Semenjak kejadian di kampus Hinata waktu itu. Gaara jadi sering tiba-tiba muncul didekat Hanabi dengan berbagai pakaian yang sangat bukan Gaara untuk penyamarannya. Kadang ia merasa kasihan terhadap kepopuleran Gaara, karena terkadang itu membuat Gaara tidak bebas beraktivitas diluar.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sasuke berulang kali memandang cemas kearah layar handphonenya, menunggu adanya telfon atau minimal satu pesan dari seoarang gadis yang telah ia izinkan memasuki hidupnya lebih dari siapapun.

Berulang kali Uchiha bungsu ini mengambil dan meletakan kembali handphonenya. Kalau begini ceritanya untuk apa ia punya handphone canggih jika tak ada satupun telfon atau sms dari Hinata. _Sungguh tidak berguna._

Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk tidak menghubungi Hinata terlebih dahulu. Ia menunggu Hinata menghubunginya, bukankah sebelumnya Sasuke sudah memberitahu (memerintah) Hinata untuk menghubunginya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu tak juga menghubunginya.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menekan warna hijau itu untuk menelpon Hinata. Tapi apa daya, saat ini ia ingin dihubungi bukan menghubungi. Apa memang semua Uchiha seperti ini? Menyiksa diri sendiri.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Cinta memang tidak sederhana. Tidak sesederhana ketika kita mengucapkannya. Maka ucapkan kata cinta jika itu memang itu yang kau rasakan. Tak ada gunanya untuk berpura-pura kau merasakannya. Tak ada gunanya pula jika kau berpura-pura tidak merasakannya. Semakin kau merekayasa perasaanmu, semakin pula kau merasakan sakit yang menyayat hatimu.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Hinata sedang menikmati malam hari dengan menonton televisi bersama Hanabi dan Neji yang kebetulan sedang ada dirumah.

"Neechan bulan depan hari sabtu minggu keempat tolong kosongkan jadwalmu ya" Hanabi berkata dengan antusias

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kosongkan saja" Hanabi masih terus memasang senyum meriahnya. Hinata hendak kembali bertanya kepada Hanabi sebelum ia merasakan getaran di Handphonenya. Ia menatap sebuah nama dilayar tersebut '_Sasuke-kun'_

Hinata baru ingat sekarang kalau seharusnya ia menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi darimana Sasuke tau nomor handphone Hinata? Tak mau membuang waktu semakin banyak, Hinata mengangkat telpon Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun"

Neji yang mendengar nama Sasuke disebut segera menatap Hinata. Neji sedikit menyeringai.

"_Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" _Sasuke to the point

"A-no.. Go-men Sasuke-kun. Aku lu-pa" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mulai sedikit takut dengan keadaan seperti ini

"_Besok aku jemput. Kau kuliah jam berapa?" _Hinata bingung kali ini. Karena Neji lah yang biasa mengantar Hinata jika ia sedang tidak sibuk dan akhir-akhir ini Neji sedang tidak sibuk.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, aku su-dah a-da yang me-ngantar"

"_Siapa?"_

"Neji-nii"

"_Katakan padanya besok aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu"_

"Aku bi-asa be-rangkat jam del-apan tapi me-mangnya kau ti-dak ke ru-mah sa-kit?"

"_Besok aku tidak jaga. Sudah dulu ya Hinata. Selamat malam"_

Sambungan telpon pun terputus dari pihak Sasuke. Hinata yang masih memasang wajah bingung mengundang perhatian Hanabi dan Neji.

"Siapa Nee-chan?"

"Temanku. Neji-nii besok kau tak perlu mengantarku ke kampus"

"Kenapa?" Neji meletakan buku yang dibacanya

"Temanku akan menjemputku" Hinata mengatakan itu sambil menahan rona merah di wajah cantiknya

"Katakan pada temanmu, dia tidak boleh menjemputmu tanpa masuk ke kediaman Hyugaa"

"Baik Niisan"

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata, Neji seketika menyeringai setan. Akhirnya ia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke setelah beberapa tahun ini tak bertemu.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sarapan pagi di keluarga masih seperti biasanya. Neji dan Hinata sudah ada di meja makan menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Hanabi belum terlihat, mungkin ia masih ada di kamarnya.

"Pagi Neechan pagi Niisan" Hanabi baru muncul dari kamarnya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau benar tidak perlu kuantar Hinata?" Neji bertanya sambil memandang kearah Hinata

"Tidak usah Niisan" Hinata tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Neji

"Kau tidak dipaksa oleh temanmu itu kan ?" Neji sedikit memincingkan matanya

"Ti-dak" Sebenarnya Hinata bingung, ini termasuk pemaksaan atau bukan, tapi yasudahlah.

Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Suara deruman mobil terdengar oleh mereka.

"Mungkin itu temanku" Hinata berjalan meninggalkan meja makannya menuju pintu utama kediaman Hyugaa. Dan ternyata benar, Sasuke terlihat menuruni mobilnya dan berjalan kearah Hinata.

"Ayo masuk dulu Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" Sasuke berjalan di belakang Hinata, mengikutinya masuk ke kediaman Hyugaa. "Ka-u sudah sa-rapan? Kau mau sarapan ber-sama?"

"Tidak, aku sudah sarapan" tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya

Sasuke kini duduk di ruang tamu. Sementara Hinata menyiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke kampus. Langkah kaki terdengar oleh Sasuke, semula ia mengira kalau itu Hinata tapi ternyata..

"Apa kabar _pantat ayam_?" Neji muncul dihadapan Sasuke

"_Tch_ _Cantik"_ Sasuke sedikit mendengus melihat sosok Neji

"Jadi sepupuku eh?" Neji mulai menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke tetap saja memasang wajah datarnya. Ia dan Neji memang sering seperti ini dari dulu. Saat SMA mereka berdua adalah saingan dalam segala hal, mulai dari kejeniusan dan kepopuleran dikalangan gadis-gadis.

"Hn"

"Jangan menggumam tidak jelas"

"Kau yang tidak jelas _Cantik!"_

"Hari ini aku yang mengantar Hinata" Neji berkata sambil sedikit menyengir kuda

"Aku sudah kesini dan kau bilang kau akan mengantarnya? Tidak akan !"

Neji mulai mengeluarkan tawanya melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini. Raut wajah Sasuke kini sangat lucu dimata Neji. Cemburu ?

"Aku su-dah siap Sasuke-kun" Hinata akhirnya muncul juga.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu Hinata" Neji mengeluarkan suaranya dan berdiri mengikuti Sasuke. Neji merasa ada tatapan tajam sedang menatapnya dan benar saja, ketika dia menoleh ia mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam, sangat tajam.

"Jangan mulai Neji!" Sasuke penuh penekanan

"Eh?" Hinata hanya bingung, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekat padanya. "Aku yang mengantarnya. Ayo Hinata. Kami pergi dulu _Niisan" _kali ini Sasuke yang tersenyum jahil kepada Neji. Kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menjauhi Neji menuju mobil Sasuke

"Aku pergi dulu Niisan"

"Hati-hati Hinata" Neji jelas memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Hati-hati'

'_Jadi dia akan jadi sepupuku? Menyeramkan' _Batin Neji sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Niisan kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hanabi. Ayo berangkat"

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

"Kau kenal Neji-nii?" Hinata memecah keheningan didalam mobil

"Hn. Dia satu sekolah denganku saat SMA"

"Oh…"

"Apa kau memang tak pernah memperhatikanku ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya

"Eh?"

"Lupakan"

Dahulu Hinata sering sekali ikut untuk mengambil Rapot Neji, tapi kenapa Hinata tidak pernah tau ada Sasuke disana? Fakta ini membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah tiba di kampus hijau ini. Segarnya udara pagi menyambut mereka saat mereka menuruni mobil Sasuke. Sasuke memilih mengantar Hinata sampai ke kelas pertamanya. Sasuke sepertinya hendak benar-benar menunjukan kalau Hinata itu miliknya, _ck _padahal jadi pacar saja belum kenapa seposesive ini?

Hinata yang berjalan di samping Sasuke hanya bisa menundukan kepala, sesekali melihat ke depan untuk mengecek jalan yang dilewatinya benar atau tidak. Hinata merasa tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Koridor kampus ini sedang ramai dan Sasuke dengan santainya menggenggam tangannya melewati koridor ini dengan berbagai mata mengarah kepada mereka. Tatapan terpesona untuk Sasuke dan tatapan iri pada Hinata. Tak sedikit pula yang memberikan tatapan iri pada Sasuke. Tak dapat mereka tampik kalau Sasuke dan Hinata memanglah pasangan yang serasi.

"Nanti pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka telah sampai di depan kelas Hinata.

"Nan-ti tak usah men-jemputku. Aku ingin mem-beli perlengkapan untuk ke-mah bersama Sakura-chan"

"Hn. Aku ikut"

"Tak per-lu Sasuke-kun" Hinata memang tak ingin merepotkan Sasuke

"Aku juga ingin membeli perlengkapan untuk kemah"

"Eh?" Hinata lagi-lagi dibuat bingung

"Aku juga ikut kemah kampus ini, Hinata"

"Sasuke-kun ju-ga mahasiswa di-sini?" Hinata bertanya polos dan Sasuke pun sweetdrop

"Aku akan menjadi paramedisnya" _'dan untuk menjagamu' _Tambah Sasuke dalam hati

Hinata hanya mengangguk-nganguk sembari ber-oh ria.

"Jadi kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam dua si-ang Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu"

"Ari-gatou Sa-suke-kun" Sasuke hanya membalas kata-kata Hinata dengan senyum kecil lalu berlalu. Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan heran _'Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?'_

Para gadis yang ada dikoridor itu menatap kearah Sasuke dengan sangat terpesona, mereka tampak sangat antusias Sasuke ada disana. Bagi para gadis di koridor ini Sasuke mungkin bagai malaikat. Ya, malaikat es.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

_Tokyo University Belasan Tahun silam_

_Hari ini hari wisuda untuk S3 Uchiha keluarga Uchiha datang mendampingi Fugaku, termasuk si kecil Itachi , Sai dan , Sai dan Sasuke kecil tampak sangat menggemaskan._

_Acara telah selesai, mereka semua hendak pulang menuju ke kediaman Uchiha. Namun Sasuke kecil belum bisa ditemukan. Mikoto tampak sangat khawatir sedangkan Fugaku dibalik wajah datarnya ia menyimpan kecemasan dalam level maksimal._

"_Kenapa dia bisa tidak ada?"_

"_Aku tidak tau. Tadi aku masih melihatnya duduk disana" Mikoto berbicara sambil menahan tangisnya. Anak bungsunya itu entah kemana.._

_Kecemasan melanda keluarga Uchiha ini. Itachi dan Sai hanya bisa menangis kecil mengetahui adik mereka menghilang._

_Di tempat yang berbeda Sasuke sedang berjalan menyusuri Universitas ini. Langkah kecilnya berjalan-jalan memutari kampus ini. Merasa lelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang ada dibawah pohon. Tangan kecilnya mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Hari ini memang terik, matahari sedang menunjukan dirinya dengan sangat sempurna._

_Ditengah istirahat kecilnya Sasuke melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala kucing yang ada dihadapan gadis itu. Jarak mereka berdua memang lumayan jauh, tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihat dengan sosok gadis dan kucing itu. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, setelah dirasa sudah bisa lebih dekat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya karena ada seorang wanita yang memanggil gadis itu_

"_Hinata-chan, ayo pulang" Sasuke yang mendengar nama gadis kecil itu hanya menggumam pelan 'Namanya Hinata'_

_Setelah punggung Hinata tak terlihat lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan-jalan menyusuri kampus ini. Sesekali bibir kecilnya menggumam 'Hinata ya…hm..'_

'_Dia harus jadi pacarku' Sasuke menunjukan senyumannya dengan terus berjalan._

"_Sasuke….." Mikoto berkata lirih saat menemukan Sasuke. Dia hampir mati karena menyangka kalau Sasuke hilang._

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua siang. Kantin kampus terasa penuh dengan manusia yang sedang berkumpul, entah untuk makan atau hanya sekedar bercengkrama dengan teman-teman, tak sedikit pula yang melaksanakan rapat kecil-kecilan dikantin ini.

Hinata dan Sakura duduk bersama menikmati makan siang mereka. Ino dan Tenten tak ikut serta karena mereka masih ada kelas. Naruto juga tak terlihat karena pasti sekarang dia sedang rapat untuk acara lusa.

"Hinata.."

"Ya?"

"Tadi pagi kau diantar siapa?"

Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun Sakura sudah tau jawabannya. Tapi sekedar memastikan tak ada salahnya kan?

"I-tu..em.." Hinata agak ragu menjawabnya. "Aku diantar Sasuke-kun" kali ini wajah Hinata sudah memerah

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura terdengar menyelidiki, namun ia memasang senyumnya. Akhirnya Hinata bisa membuka dirinya untuk seorang pria. Dan pria beruntung itu adalah Sasuke. Atau mungkin bisa disebut kalau Hinata juga beruntung karena bisa membuat Sasuke mendekatinya.

Pertanyaan terakhir Sakura memulai perbincangan panjang dua orang sahabat ini. Hinata menceritakan seluruh kejadian antara dirinya dan Sasuke sejak awal. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama sesekali tersenyum mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Dia menyukaimu.." Sakura menarik kesimpulan

"Ja-ngan ber-canda Sakura-chan" Wajahnya merona

"Aku tidak bercanda Hinata, dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku yakin"

Hinata hanya diam mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura. _Apa benar? _

"Hinata" Hinata menoleh kearah belakang tubuhnya ketika merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara yang cukup familiar.

"Ah..kau su-dah da-tang Sasuke-kun" Maasih gugup akibat pembicaraannya dengan Sakura tadi. Apa Sasuke mendengarnya ya?

"Hn"

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Hinata. Sakura yang melihatnya, menendang kecil kaki Hinata dibawah meja. Membuat Hinata tersentak dan merona.

"Kau su-dah ma-kan siang?"

"Sudah" dan seperti biasanya, apapun yang terjadi meski badai sekalipun Sasuke tetap irit bicara

"Kenalkan, ini temanku Sakura-chan"

Hinata memperkenalkan Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" Sakura memasang senyum manisnya

"Hn" dan Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi yang sama

Hening..Hening..Hening…

_Krik Krik Krik_

"Kita pergi jam berapa?" Sasuke bertanya memulai percakapan

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku sedang menunggu si Baka" tentu Hinata sudah tau benar siapa yang dimaksud Baka oleh Sakura

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan" Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya pada Hinata, hal itu membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Hinata dan Sasuke berlalu mendahului Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka berdua menuju ke mall tempat Hinata berbelanja bersama teman maupun keluarganya. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju outlet-outlet dimana mereka bisa menemukan perlengkapan kemah mereka. Tak banyak yang mereka beli hanya perlengkapan sederhana sebagai tambahan. Dan lagi-lagi semua ini Sasuke yang membayarnya.

Tangan Sasuke masih setia menautkan tangannya ditangan mungil Hinata. Wajah Hinata menampakan sedikit seburat merah sedangkan Sasuke dibalik wajah datarnya yang tampan menyembunyikan senyum manisnya. Sesekali Sasuke mengeram geram mendapati banyak mata memperhatikan Hinata. Sifat posesifnya muncul secara alami.

Hinata merasakan handphonenya bergetar.

_From : Sakura-chan_

_Hinata,  
Maaf, ternyata si Baka sudah membelikanku perlengkapan dan dia juga sudah membelikan untukmu. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita nonton saja?_

_To : Sakura-chan_

_Tak apa Sakura-chan. Tetapi aku sudah membeli perlengkapannya. Nonton ya?hm.. Aku tanya Sasuke-kun dulu ya Sakura nanti aku kabari_

"Kenapa dari tadi terus menatap handphone?" Sasuke bersuara. Kini Hinata dan Sasuke sedang ada disebuah toko pakaian. Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya kesana. Pasti ada maksudnya nih..

"A-no Sasuke-kun ka-lau nan-ti ki-ta nonton film ba-gaimana?" Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya jadi ia tak dapat melihat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ini ajakan kencan?" Sasuke bertanya lalu menarik sudut bibirnya

"Bu-bukan begitu.. ta-di Sakura-chan me-nga-jakku" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Hn. Baiklah"

"J-jadi?" Hinata menundukan kepalanya sedikit dalam

"Iya, aku ikut" Sasuke tersenyum dan menggelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata merona karena perbuatan Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau pilihkan baju untukku"

"E-eh?"

"Kenapa kau sering sekali berkata 'eh' sih?"

"A-no gomen Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. Sekarang pilihkan baju untukku"

Hinata sibuk mencari kemeja yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Jemari lentiknya terlihat memilah-milah kemeja yang ada di outlet tersebut. Sementara Sasuke ? ia hanya berdiri dibelakang Hinata dan mengikuti Hinata kemanapun Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, ia bagai anak ayam yang embuntuti induknya. Sesekali Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat setiap pergerakan Hinata.

"Ka-lau yang ini ba-gaimana?" Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju tempat mencoba. Sebenarya apapun yang Hinata pilih pasti Sasuke akan menyukainya. Hinata yang menunggu Sasuke mencoba pakaiannya mencoba menghubungi Sakura.

_To : Sakura-chan_

_Kita bertemu dimana Sakura-chan?_

_From : Sakura-chan_

_Di depan pintu masuk bioskop tempat biasa ya.. 15 menit lagi kami sampai. Ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kalian ya? Atau sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali? Haha_

Hinata yang membaca pesan singkat Sakura hanya dapat merona seperti biasanya. Tunggu.. nanti akan ada Naruto kan? Hinata kau harus kuat seperti biasanya. Hinata berkutat lagi dengan pikirannya sendiri dia masih mencintai Naruto?. Dia sudah menanti bertahun-tahun lamanya, apakah belum cukup? Hinata mempertahankan perasaannya untuk Naruto meskipun ia tau sudah saatnya untuk menyerah ketika Naruto berpacaran dengan sahabatnya, tapi ini cinta dan ini rumit. Seberapa besarpun Hinata mencoba menghapus Naruto hasilnya akan sama saja. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya membuat cerita baru dengan orang baru.. _mungkin dengan…_

"Ehem.." Suara Sasuke memecah lamunan Hinata. Hinata menolehkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memakai kemeja berwarna biru laut yang tadi dipilih olehnya. Potongan baju itu terasa cocok dengan Sasuke, menambah kesan cool dan tingkat ketampannya. Hinata hanya terpaku bingung menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi tetap berdiri dihadapannya. Hinata sama sekali tidak tau kalau Sasuke itu ingin Hinata memberikan komentar tentang penampilannya dengan Kemeja ini. Jika saja yang dihadapan Sasuke ini adalah gadis-gadis penggemarnya pasti sudah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas atau memujinya secara berlebihan.

Tetapi Hinata hanya menatapnya bingung. Dan itu sedikit membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras menyadari betapa tidak peka gadis dihadapannya. Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara, Sasuke melihatnya _'akhirnya.. dia pasti akan memujiku' _Batin Sasuke

"Ki-ta ber-temu Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun di de-pan pintu masuk bioskop. Sebentar lagi me-reka ti-ba Sasuke-kun" Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Hinata

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak saat ini. Diluar sana banyak gadis rela menukar apapun demi menggantikan posisi Hinata saat ini. Dan gadis itu dengan mudahnya mengacuhkannya?

"Hn" Sasuke lalu berlalu mengganti lagi pakaiannya.

'_Ada yang salah?' _Batin Hinata yang merasa tatapan Sasuke sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya.

TBC

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Maaf baru bisa update karena kemarin saya sakit *ini bukan alasan* haha Maaf juga kalau chapter ini mengecewakan -_-

Dan juga karena teman saya sudah mengetahui penname saya dan entah mengapa itu membuat saya sedikit oh tidak sangat malu hehehe. Teman saya itu punya ambisi buat jadi Hokage loh haha. Soal Fict saya yang 'Reason' Maaf kalo akhirnya sad ending ehehe ^^v. itu fict saya tulis dalam keadaan galau berat #gak ada yang nanya#

Makasih banget ya buat yang udah doain UN saya. Semoga lulus heheh amin. Dan bagi yang bertanya saya SMA atau SMK? Saya anak SMK jurusan Farmasi. Iya iya itu yang gerus obat haha

Balasan Riview : **Kata-katanya curahan hati saya?** Meskipun dengan berat hati saya nyatakan kalau itu memang curahan hari saya yang memang korban dari kekejaman gagal Move on_-. **Galau baca kalimat tiap akhir chapter ?** Sama saya juga Galau pake banget malahan. **Itachinya gak romantic? **Iya sengaja dibuat gak romantis, abisnya tiap mau dibikin romantic saya malah ngerasa gimana gitu ngetiknya. **Baca judul jadi terngiang lagu Westlife ? **itu emang saya ambil dari lagu itu. **Teriak TBC nya pas lagi seru ? **Tadinya saya malah mau teriak teriak terus *dilempar. **Cinta diam-diam itu nyesek ? **iya. Pake banget malahan. **Kapan Sasuke Hinata bersatu ?** Kalau saya sama dia juga udah bersatu *dibuang. **Pengen ngefav tapi gak punya akun ? **iya gak apa-apa yang penting masih rieview hehe. **Persiapan Pernikahan Itachi disorot juga ? **Oke bos :D.

Special Thanks to :Krystaljung, Jessica, Sisi, I am er, I know what, Sabaku No Daya, Guest, Sikepo-chan,Uchiha Keempat, Akatsuna Sasuke, Hime Hinata, Bluerose,Yafa mut, Aisanoyuri, Guestme, Jeeeessii-chan, jujuuuuuuu, Heiress Hyugaa, Kimu-uchiha, Uchiha Lovers, Cunik-chan, Hyugaaa-chan, Namikaze, Who I am, Devil Macma, Ryo Alieen, Moku-chan, Muki-muki-chan, Harunaru chan muach, Lheysha, Diane Ungu,eL-Uchiha Himechan, Move on, Aminem, IndigohimeSNH, Clara-AVRIL, Dewi Natalia, Cumi-chan, Simiiiii, Rosecchy, Nivellia Yumie, RisufuyaYUI

Terima kasih untuk yang udah Rieview serta kritik dan sarannya sangat bermanfaat untuk saya

Pembaca yang lembut hatinya (Mario Teguh ) Silahkan tinggalkan Riview dikotak itu tuh hehehe

"_**Aku disini dan kau tak kunjung menoleh"**_

And Last..

See You :D

Malfoy1409


	5. Chapter 5 : Doubt

**Written in the Stars**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan cerita lain, kemungkinan besar kami berjodoh (?)**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap 5 : "Doubt"**

_**Hinata dkk : 21 tahun**_

_**Sasuke : 22 tahun**_

_**Sai : 23 tahun**_

_**Itachi : 24 tahun**_

_**Hanabi : 18 tahun**_

_**Gaara : 20 tahun**_

_**Kalimat bercetak miring untuk ungkapan dalam hati dan masa lalu**_

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan menuju gedung bioskop tempat mereka akan bertemu Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka sepertinya tiba lebih awal di gedung bioskop. Sakura tampak mencari kehadiran sosok Hinata, namun ia tak menemukannya. Mungkin Hinata belum datang.

"Sasuke sangat tampan loh.." Sakura berkata untuk menggoda Naruto

"Aku yakin aku masih lebih tampan" Naruto nyengir kuda

"Dia sungguh tampan Naruto, matanya, sikapnya.. semuanya sungguh empph" Naruto telah membungkam bibir Sakura agar tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dengan bibirnya tentu saja.

"Dasar Baka! Tempat umum masih saja mesum" Sakura berkata dengan wajah memerah campur rasa malu dan kesal. Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Aku jelas masih yang paling tampan dimatamu"

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sasuke masih saja mempertahankan sikap dinginnya. Entah kenapa Uchiha bungsu ini bersikap kekanak-kanakan hanya karena tak mendapat pujian. Mungkin kerena terbiasa dipuji ia jadi seperti ini. Biasanya Sasuke tak terlalu memperdulikan pujian-pujian yang keluar dari mulut para fans _girl_nya tapi kenapa saat ia ingin dipuji oleh seseorang ia justru tak mendapatkannya. Ini karma?

Sasuke berjalan bersama Hinata yang masih saja menundukan kepalanya saat berjalan disamping Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke tak menggenggam tangannya jadi Hinata tampak sedikit bernafas lega. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju gedung bioskop dimana Sakura dan Naruto menunggu mereka. Sesekali Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata dari ekor matanya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap ke bawah dan ke depan karena tak berani melirik Sasuke.

"Hai Hinata-chan…" Sapaan riang Naruto terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Hinata

"_Ohayou_ Naruto-kun _Ohayou_ Sakura-chan. Sudah lama menunggu?" Hinata menyapa mereka dengan senyum manisnya dan menahan sakit dihatinya.

"Belum kok Hinata-chan" Naruto masih dengan suara riangnya

"Oh iya, Ke-nalkan ini Sasuke-kun" Hinata memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sumringah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke pun menjabat tangan Naruto. Tak berapa lama mereka saling melepaskan tangan.

"Waaah Hinata-chan sudah besar ya" Naruto mengacak-ngaca rambut Hinata pelan menyebabkan Hinata merona. Sasuke yang melihatnya memberikan deathglare terbaiknya sambil mengirimkan pesan tak terucapkan _'Singkirkan tanganmu darinya atau mati'_

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto segera berbisik "Heh Baka. Jaga sikapmu"

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Hinata "Hinata itu temanku dari kecil. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri" sudah jelas Naruto mengatakan itu untuk siapa.

"Hn" yang dimaksud hanya menjawab dengan gumaman seperti itu. Mungkin kurang tepat mengatakan itu pada Sasuke, mengingat Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa Hinata atau mungkin belum.

"Kita mau nonton apa ?" Sakura bertanya.

"Film Horor sepertinya ide yang bagus. Aku bosan nonton film romantis atau yang seperti dorama. _Kaasan_ setiap saat menontonnya dirumah" Naruto mengatakan dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau ingin cari kesempatan?" Selidik Sakura, matanya menyipit tajam kearah Naruto.

"Tidak. Bagaimana Hinata-chan, Sasuke?"

"A-ku terserah saja. Sasuke-kun bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata

"Hn. Aku ikut saja" Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik nonto film memang lebih memilih untuk setuju pada pendapat apapun yang akan diambil, toh ia hanya menemani Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kita nonton film horror" Sakura akhirnya menerima usul pacarnya itu. Naruto yang mendengar Sakura langsung tersenyum penuh arti. Sebenarnya alasan ia memilih film horror selain alasan yang telah ia sebutkan adalahkarena ia ingat sebuah kalimat '_Semakin seram film yang kau pilih semakin hangat pelukan yang kau raih'.(*)_

Mereka hendak mengantri tiket sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya "Biar aku yang bayar"

"Waaaah kau baik juga ternyata" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan penuh semangat yang langsung mendapat senggolan dari Sakura. Sakura merasa tidak enak kepada Sasuke karena sikap Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke-san?" Sakura memastikan, ia tak ingin merepotkan.

"Hn" Uchiha tak akan membiarkan orang lain membayar ketika jalan bersamanya. Ingat ?

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sakura dan Hinata sedang ada di toilet bioskop setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada dua pria tampan itu. Hinata tampak sedang mencuci tangannya sedangkan Sakura mengoleskan _lipgloss _tipis di bibirnya.

"Kurasa Sasuke orang yang cukup baik Hinata"

"Eh?" Hinata yang tidak siap dengan pernyataan Sakura yang tiba-tiba

"Lihat, dia membawa seluruh belanjaan kalian. Ya.. meskipun itu tidak banyak tapi itu menunjukan kalau dia itu lelaki sejati Hinata"

"Lela-ki se-jati?" Hinata masih tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Iya. Laki-laki yang tidak mau menyusahkan gadisnya dan selalu melindunginya"

"A-ku bu-kan ga-disnya Sasuke-kun" Hinata merona saat menyebutkan faktanya dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman Sakura mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Belum Hinata" dan Hinata kembali merona. Perkataan ini seolah-olah Sasuke menyukainya saja. Hinata tak berani bermimpi terlalu tinggi untuk dicintai oleh Sasuke. Naruto adalah bukti nyata kegagalan mimpinya yang masih membayangi sampai hari ini. Meskipun Hinata tak merasakan perasaan khusus untuk Sasuke (belum) tapi tetap saja ia tak ingin memupuk mimpi itu terlalu jauh dari semestinya.

Sakura masih dengan kesibukannya sendiri ketika Hinata bergulat dengan pikirannya, namun Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke akan berhasil mencuri perhatian Hinata.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Film sudah dimulai. Film ini memang bergendre horror dan film ini konsisten dengan gendre apa yang dipilih. Sakura sedari tadi hanya memeluk lengan Naruto yang tampak sumringah. Film ini memang cukup seram atau bisa dikatakan sangat seram. Sementara Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya sambil meremas kuat pegangan kursi. Ia tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang berteriak atau memeluk orang disebelahnya. Matanya tertutup rapat sesekali melihat film lalu menutup lagi tangannya tampak kuat meremas pegangan kursi. Sementara Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Hinata sedari tadi. Berharap Hinata akan memeluknya atau mungkin sekedar memegang tangannya. Tapi Hinata tak kunjung melakukannya.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang dimiliki Sasuke. Ia perlahan menggerakan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya perlahan namun pasti medekati tangan Hinata, tak berapa lama keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ditangannya. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan mencari sumber kehangatan ditangannya.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu menunduk lagi. Kali ini bukan karena takut pada filmnya tapi karena malu pada Sasuke. Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telingan Hinata "Aku disini. Kau tenang saja" perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat Hinata makin memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul setelah berbisik kepada Hinata, ia menahan setengah mati rona merah yang sepertinya akan muncul di wajah tampannya. Mereka kembali menonton film itu tetapi sekarang Hinata tak lagi meremas pegangan kursi, ia meremas tangan Sasuke.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

"Film apa itu? Seram sekali ! kau ingin membunuhku ya memilihkan film seperti itu" Sakura ngomel-ngomel kepada Naruto. Sementara yang dimarahi hanya senyum-senyum.

"Su-dah Sakura-chan. Orang-orang memper-hatikan" Hinata menyadari sekeliling mereka menonton omelan Sakura. Sakura pun berhenti memarahi Naruto.

Lain Sakura lain pula Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada Naruto. Ia mulai berfikir untuk sering-sering mengajak Hinata menonton film horror.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan malam. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi makan bersama. Mereka memilih Restoran Ramen yang ada di Mall tersebut. Sasuke duduk disebelah Hinata dan Naruto duduk disebelah Sakura. Acara makan malam ini tampak tenang dengan sesekali obrolan kecil tentang hidup mereka terutama hidup Sasuke yang terasa asing bagi ketiga lainnya termasuk Hinata.

"Jadi kau menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteranmu hanya dalam waktu 4 tahun?" Tanya Naruto antusias

"Hn"

"Kau jenius Uchiha. Tapi sayang ya kau irit sekali bicara" Naruto terkekeh pelan. Hinata mau tak mau ikut tersenyum kecil karena setuju dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Hinata beruntung ya. Sasuke jenius dan tampan" kali ini Sakura yang bersuara. Hinata merona, Sasuke datar-datar saja sementara Naruto mendengus mendengar Sakura memuji Sasuke didepannya.

"A-ku ti-dak ada hu-bungan apapun dengan Sasuke-kun. Ya kan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang kali ini memberanikan diri menengok kearah Sasuke. Ini dilakukannya untuk membuat Sakura percaya kalau ia dan Sasuke tak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Hn. Belum" Sasuke menjawab dengan sedikit menaikan sudut bibirnya. Sukses membuat Hinata merah padam. Sakura dan Naruto hanya terkikik. Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya. Meskipun ia hanya menganggap Sasuke bercanda tapi ia tetap saja malu mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Mereka telah sampai di kediaman Hyugaa. Sasuke mengantar Hinata hingga ke depan pintu utama keluarga Hyugaa. Kali ini Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata hingga ke pintu utama.

"Te-rima kasih Sasuke-kun. Maaf mere-potkanmu ter-lalu banyak"

"Kau tidak merepotkanku" Jujur Sasuke memang tak merasa direpotkan oleh Hinata. Sasuke sempat berfikir untuk seperti ini setiap hari tapi ya tentu saja tidak bisa.

"Se-kali lagi terima ka-sih dan Hati-hati di ja-lan. Sela-mat ma-lam" Hinata hendak berbalik memasuki rumahnya. Tetapi langkahnya tertahan karena Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Hinata"

"Y-ya?" Hinata kembali menghadap Sasuke

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium pipi Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Wajahnya mendadak panas dan Hinata merasa rona merah memenuhi wajahnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang sepertinya tiba-tiba menyerang bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Selamat malam" Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terkejut dan memerah. Ia menyeringai.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dari jendela

'_Apa-apaan itu, cium pipi segala' _Neji mendengus kesal karena ulah Sasuke. _Sister complex_nya kumat akut.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Hinata memasuki kamarnya masih dengan wajah memerah. Ia meletakan barang-barang yang tadi dibelinya diatas meja dikamarnya. Ia masih saja terbayang kejadian di depan pintu tadi. Setiap mengingatnya wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Hinata, boleh aku masuk?" Sepertinya itu suara Neji

"Silahkan _Niisan_"

Hinata sekarag dapat melihat Neji yang memasuki kamarnya. Neji dengan wajahnya datarnya namun menyiratkan sesuatu yang entah apa berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Kau seharian ini kemana saja dengan si _pantat ayam_ itu?" Tanya Neji seduktif pada Hinata

"Neji-nii jangan memanggil Sasuke-kun seperti i—" Belum selesai Hinata berbicara Neji sudah memotongnya

"_Cih, _Sekarang kau membelanya?" Tanya Neji sakartis

"Gomen, bukannya begitu Neji-nii" Sekaranng Hinata menundukan kepalanya

"Sudahlah..Jadi kau kemana saja?" Neji mengulang pertanyaan kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Neji sempat merasa bersalah berbicara dengan Hinata menggunakan nada seperti tadi.

"Aku ku-liah, be-lanja, non-ton dan ma-kan malam sete-lah itu pulang ke rumah" Hinata menjabarkannya kepada Neji dengan mata menerawang ke atap kamarnya berusaha mengingat dengan jelas.

"KALIAN KENCAN?!" Neji mengeluarkan suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf tak bisa terima sepupu tersayangnya kencan dengan si _Pantat ayam_. Hinata yang mendengarnya kaget, takut sekaligus malu. Ia kan bukannya berkencan.

"Kami tidak berkencan Neji-nii" Hinata memerah dan ini disalah artikan oleh Neji

"Lalu apa namanya?" Tangan Neji mulai memijit-mijit dahinya tanda kalau ia sudah mulai err—frustasi.

"Mungkin hanya jalan-jalan, lagian yang aku beli perlengkapan kemah untuk lusa" Hinata berkata dengan sejujur mungkin agar Neji bisa bersikap tenang dan tidak mengeluarkan _sister complex_nya lebih parah lagi.

"Kau membuat kepalaku sakit" Neji lalu meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

"Gomen, Niisan"

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sasuke memasuki kediaman Uchiha dengan hatinya yang riang gembira meskipun tak ia tampakan melalui raut wajahnya. Kakinya berjalan cepat menapaki satu persatu anak tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Sasuke dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya yang tak ia kunci.

"Malam Sasu-chan" Sapa Sai dengan nada menggoda dengan panggilan 'kesayanggannya' untuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sasuke heran melihat Sai yang ada di kamarnya lebih tepatnya di kasurnya, kasur kesayangannya.

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya hm.." Sai memasang wajah pura-pura berfikir.

"Jangan bertele-tele" Sasuke merespon tanpa memandang kearah Sai. Ia merebahkan dirinya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tadi _Otousan_ telpon ke rumah…." Sai lagi-lagi menggantung kalimatnya

"Lalu?"

"Aku pura-pura jadi kau, awalnya _Otousan_ sedikit curiga. Lalu _Otousan _bilang sesuatu tentang Hiashi Hyugaa.."

Sasuke yang mendengar nama calon mertuanya itu segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memandang Sai menuntut penjelasan yang lebih lengkap.

"Kata _Otousan_, Hiashi-_Jiisan_ tak menerima lamaranmu" Rahang Sasuke mengeras seketika. Aura senangnya musnah sudah. Sai masih dengan wajah sok sedihnya terus bicara.

"Hiashi-_jiisan_ tak menerima lamaranmu karena semua tergantung Hinata" Sai kali ini mencoba tersenyum. Sasuke yang mendengarnya sedikit bernafas lega. Ia kira ia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh calon mertuanya.

"Tapi sepertinya akan sama saja ya ?" Sai sekarang memasang wajah pura-pura berfikir.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sai

"Kalau semua tergantung Hinata sepertinya akan tetap ditolak-tolak juga kan ? haha " Sai tertawa geli sekali membuat Sasuke murka luar biasa. Ia memang belum resmi dengan Hinata. Tapi sedikit lagi sepertinya bisa.

"Keluar dari kamarku !" Sasuke hendak menyeret Sai keluar dari kamarnya

"Lepaskan aku Sasu-chan !" Sai masih bertahan agar tak diseret keluar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah lelah akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Suara gemericik air terdengar oleh telingan Sai yang sedang rebahan di kasur Sasuke sambil memainkan handphonenya. Tak berapa lama Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya yang sedang dicoba untuk dikeringkan dengan handuk oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku lapar" Sai menggumam tidak jelas kepada siapa.

Sasuke masih asik mengeringkan rambutnya sambil duduk di sofa kamarnya. Tangannya memainkan handphonenya. Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak indah mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

_To: Hime_

_Besok kau kuliah jam berapa?_

Sasuke tak melepaskan handphone itu dari tangannya. Ia sengaja menunggu balasan dari Hinata. Matanya memandang Sai "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Kau tidak suka?" Sai balas bertanya

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke acuh

"Apa Hinata mau dengan makhluk hanya bisa berkata 'Hn'?" Ejek Sai pada Sasuke

"Jangan membuatku kesal" Sasuke kembali mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku lapar Sasuke"

"Ya makan sana"

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku sudah makan"

Sai menyeringai mendengar jawaban terakhir Sasuke. Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa. Sai memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sasuke mulai jengah melihat tingkah Sai yang sedari tadi mencoba mengusik ketenangannya.

"Kau habis kencan lagi ya?" Tebakan Sai telak terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab, Ia mati-matian mempertahankan wajah datarnya yang tampan.

"Waaah Hinata-chan kau apakan sampai mau diajak kencan olehmu? Kau mengancamnya ya?" Tuduh Sai pada Sasuke

"Apa otakmu bergeser?" Sekarang Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan nada kesalnya.

"_Cih.._Aku makan dulu ah" Sai bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sasuke

"Sai…" Panggil Sasuke ketika Sai hendak keluar dari kamarnya

Sai menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Sasuke "Kau ini.. panggil aku dengan cara yang benar ! ada apa?"

"Ajari aku melukis !" Pinta Sasuke

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Hening

"Apa? Hahaha kau kenapa? Tidak aku tidak mau" Sai tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sasuke minta diajari melukis? Ini bukan Sasuke. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau minta sebagai imbalannya? Akan kuberikan" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sai.

"Memangnya kau mau melukis apa atau siapa lebih tepatnya?" Sai sedikit penasaran ah bukan ia sangat penasaran karena semenjak dulu Sasuke dan seni seperti ini adalah musuh. Jadi apa yang bisa menyebabkan Sasuke mau belajar cara melukis?

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balas bertanya

"Hinata?" Sai menerka-nerka

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab singkat tebakan Sai dan itu tanda kalau ia setuju

"Dasar plagiat !" Sai mengomentari. Sasuke bingung dengan kata-kata Sai.

"Plagiat apanya?"

"Aku juga merayu Shion dengan lukisan wajahnya. Kau mau meniru caraku kan?" Sai menuduh Sasuke (lagi)

"_Cih, _jadi mau atau tidak?" Sasuke tak ingin terlalu menanggapi kata-kata Sai.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Aku kasian jika kau harus ditolak dua kali" Sai terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke hendak melempar bantal yang ada di sofanya namun Sai keburu melesat keluar dengan tawanya yang membahana.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Hinata sedari tadi hanya menimang-nimang handphonenya. Besok Sasuke akan menjemputnya lagi. Hinata yang sedang kacau perasaannya hanya bisa nurut-nurut saja dengan Sasuke. Ia bingung sesungguhnya apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada Sasuke dan apa yang Sasuke rasakan padanya.

Hinata yakin ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Sasuke untuk saat ini tapi ia takut jika Sasuke terus seperti ini ia akan salah paham mengartikan kebaikan Sasuke padanya. Sauke yang rela mengantar Hinata terlebih dahulu sebelum ke Rumah Sakit. Ia tak mau jatuh dan merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Sakit yang dulu belum pulih apa ia ingin menambahnya dengan luka baru ? Tentu tidak. Hinata merasa Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk diraihnya.

Hinata terkadang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu enggan memulai cerita baru dilembaran yang baru. Satu kali patah hati tak akan membunuhmu kan?. Ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika patah hati karena Naruto bukan berarti hidupnya berhenti. Hidup ini terlalu singkat hanya untuk memikirkan satu orang, ia tau benar itu tapi tetap saja yang namanya luka dihati memang susah untuk dihilangkan.

Dahulu Hinata selalu bermimpi dari ia kecil untuk mempunyai kekasih di usia SMA, Naruto lah mimpinya. Ia selalu membayangkan Naruto menggenggam tangannya di koridor sekolah, merangkul pundaknya di kantin, mengantarnya pulang dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Tentu beberapa hal diatas dilakukan Naruto untuk Hinata tapi bukan sebagai kekasih melainkan sebagai sahabat yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Akhirnya Hinata mulai terbiasa melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Awalnya sangat sulit untuk melalui setiap detik bersama orang yang dia sayangi dan orang yang disayangi oleh orang yang dia sayangi. Hinata menelan semuanya sendirian tanpa ada yang tau. Memang inilah akibat yang ditanggung oleh Hinata karena hanya mencintai dalam diam. Perlahan ia kehilangan dan akhirnya benar-benar terlepaskan.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Apa yang kau tau tentang kehilangan? Kau tak akan tau sampai kau benar-benar merasakannya. Bagai ribuan jarum menusuk di jantugmu. Menghentikan peredaran darahmu, membuatmu sulit bernafas.

Saat kau mencari sebuah pegangan dan kau tak bisa menemukannya. Bagai mencari cahaya dalam gulita. Bagai semua hal yang kau lakukan sia-sia. Bagai dalam gelap kau mancari arah pulang, bagai orang tersesat.

Mereka pernah berharap namun hanya kecewa yang datang. Pernah bertahan namun akhirnya kehilangan. Pernah merelakan namun tetap menyesakan. Mereka yang mengalami cinta tak terbalaskan selalu mencoba untuk melupakan namun tetap saja tak terlupakan. Kau tau kenapa ? karena mana mungkin mereka melupakan seseorang yang tak bisa dilupakan.

Banyak dari mereka pernah merasakannya. Merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang tak pernah mereka miliki. Dan itu membuat mereka sangat menderita. Dan setelah semua sakit yang mereka rasakan mereka masih saja mengharapkan orang itu. Sama seperti Hinata mereka pun pernah benar-benar merasa sangat terluka.

Dan mereka menyesal karena tidak menyesal.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Tokyo University tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Para mahasiswa sepertinya sedang mempersiapkan keberangkatan menuju suatu tempat. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang ringan diarea sekitar tempat mereka berkumpul.

Panitia sedang sibuk menyiapkan segala hal yang menyangkut teknis pemberangkatan serta logistik apa saja yang perlu mereka bawa. Naruto tampak sibuk mengakut barang-barang bersama Choji. Sementara Sasori sedang sibuk mengecek kembali barang-barang yang sudah diletakan oleh Naruto dan Choji. Panitia yang lain sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Hinata dan Sasuke datang bersama. Bisa dibilang kalau Sasuke menjemput Hinata lagi dan berangkat bersama menuju kesini. Sasuke pamit sebentar untuk menghampiri teman-temannya dari Haruno Hospital. Hinata yang tak mau sendiri segera mencari-cari sahabatnya. Tak begitu lama Hinata sudah bisa berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya.

Hinata lumayan terkejut mengetahui Ino dan Tenten telah tau tentang Sasuke padahal Hinata belum menceritakannya sedikitpun. Kalau Tenten pasti taudari Neji. Kalau Ino? Ini pasti kerjaan Sakura.

"Aku jadi iri sama Hinata-chan" Ino berkata sambil mencubit lengan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menundukan kepala karena malu. Terus-terusan ia digoda oleh teman-temannya soal kedekatannya dengan Sasuke.

"Semua berkumpul" Mereka dapat mendengar suara sang Ketua Panitia

Para peserta kemahpun berkumpul dengan rapi. Satu persatu dari mereka menaiki bus dengan hati-hati. Hinata mencari-cari kursi kosong dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Hinata masih duduk sendiri karena Sakura duduk bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Ino bersama Tenten. Mereka berasumsi bahwa Hinata pasti akan duduk bersama Sasuke jadi mereka tidak terlalu memusingkan kalau sekarang mereka melihat Hinata duduk sendiri, toh nanti Sasuke akan duduk disebelahnya bukan? Itu kan pikiran mereka.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Sasuke sekarang berada di mobil khusus untuk para medis yang akan menemani para mahasiswa sekaligus memastikan kondisi mereka akan baik-baik saja selama kemah berlangsung. Bonus khusus untuk Sasuke karena ada Hinata disini. Ia bahkan akan rela jika tidak dibayar yang penting ada Hinata, Hinatanya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya. Dan hendak turun untuk ikut dalam bis Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kakashi sebagai penanggung jawab dari Haruno Hospital dalam kegiatan kali ini. Wajahnya heran yang melihat _junior_nya turun begitu saja padahal bis sudah akan berangkat.

"Biarkan saja, pacarnya ada di bis sebelah" Shikamaru bersuara menjelaskan pada Kakashi hipotesanya yang ternyata benar ya meskipun tak sepenuhnya benar.

Sasuke berjalan santai memasuki bis dimana Hinata berada. Saat Sasuke memasuki bis itu sontak banyak mata yang memandang kearahnya. Para gadis yang ada di bis itu tak melepaskan pandangan mata mereka dari sosok menawan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke bergerak mencari seseorang dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kursi Hinata yang sebelahnya belum terisi. Sasuke duduk disebelah Hinata yang matanya masih memandang keluar dan belum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hinata" barulah Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sekali lagi harus menghela nafasnya. Biasanya ia memicu perhatian dan sekarang ia harus mencari perhatian dari gadis disebelahnya.

"E-eh Sasuke-kun?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang telah duduk disebelahnya.

"Hn"

"Su-dah lama?" Benar-benar sukses membuat Sasuke sakit hati. Ini Sasuke loh, masa dia tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Belum" Hinata menundukan lagi kepalanya. Sasuke juga hanya diam saja setelah itu.

Tak lama kemudian bis pun beragkat menuju lereng gunung Fuji. Selama perjalanan tak banyak obrolan yang keluar dari keduanya. Malahan bisa dibilang tak ada pembicaraan. Mereka hanya memperhatikan tingkah pola teman-teman satu bisnya. Sesekali Hinata tertawa sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memperahatikan. Kadang memperhatikan Hinata kadang memperhatikan tingkah teman-teman Hinata.

"Kau sudah pernah kesana?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Hinata yang sedang melihat pemandangan yang bis lewati.

"Pernah tapi i-tu sudah lama sekali. Sasuke-kun?"

"Pernah" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke dan itu membuat Hinata canggung untuk memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak di Bis 1?" Tanya Hinata yang tau kalau Bis 1 diperuntukan untuk paramedic yang menemani mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku ada disini?" Sasuke balik bertanya

"Bu-kannya begitu—" Hinata mulai merasa gugup dan takut dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu baik-baik saja" Kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata yang belum selesai. Sesuatu dia bilang? Mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang. Hinata yang tak ingin terlalu tau lalu menutup mulutnya dan tak bertanya apapun lagi pada Sasuke.

Hinata merasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela Bis lalu perlahan-lahan mulai tertidur. Sasuke yang menyadari kalau Hinata tertidur segera memposisikan kepala Hinata agar lebih nyaman, ia menyandarkan kepala Hinata dibahunya. Lengan Sasuke ia gunakan untuk merangkul pundak Hinata yang tertidur pulas. Jari jemarinya membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata. Teman-teman Hinata yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa merona dan merasakan rasa iri di hati mereka melihat Sasuke dan Hinata.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

Bis ini sudah sepi hanya tertinggal dua sosok yang masih belum bergeming sedari tadi. Kepala sang gadis masih bersandar di bahu pria di sebelahnya. Tangan pria itu juga masih menyusuri surai indigo sang gadis.

Merasa ada pergerakan Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kepala Hinata mendadak bergerak untuk mengadahkan kepalanya. Mata gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Hinata menengakkan kepalanya dan menyadari apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya mendadak merona.

"Ma-af lagi-lagi a-ku mere-potkanmu" Kata Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya. Ia malu menyadari hal apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hn" Sasuke sebenarnya juga mendadak kikuk, tapi ia lebih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya, ya meskipun dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa ti-dak membangunkanku?"

"Sudah" jawab Sasuke berbohong. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak berusaha membangunkan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa lagi-lagi merepotkan kembali meminta maaf atas tidurnya yang sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Apa sudah lama?"

"Belum" Sasuke menjawab lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau mau ikut aku turun atau tidak?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Hinata lalu bangkit dan mengambil tasnya yang kemudian direbut paksa oleh Sasuke. Hinata berjalan dibelakang Sasuke beberapa meter karena masih terlalu malu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Tasmu sudah di tenda"

"Terima kasih. Sekali la-gi maaf telah merepotkanmu Sasuke-kun"

"Kau tidak merepotkanku" Sasuke lalu berlalu begitu saja. Jika diperhatikan dengan lebih seksama, sepertinya ada rona merah di wajah tampannya.

Hinata belum sembuh betul dari keterkejutan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

TBC

Saya update lagi :D meskipun belum ada konflik dan masih seputar Sasuke dan Hinata yang lagi…em….pendekatan (?)

Maaf ya kalau mesih menegecewakan. Oh iya saya ingin bertanya, sekiranya mungkin ada yang meu menjawab.

Canon itu apa ya? Hehe

Kalo saya liat Riview kenapa ada yang warna biru ada yang warna hitam ya namanya?

Sekian pertanyaan saya :D mohon dijawab ya :D hehe

Balasan Riview : **Update kilat** ? sebenernya aku gak tau batasan yang bias disebut update kilat itu yang kaya gimana. **Yang di bioskop jangan di skip ?** iya, ini gak di skip, moga gak ngecewain ya. **Pengen gantiin posisi Hinata ? ** aku juga kalo itu mah,tapi pas lagi galaunya aku gak mau hehe. **Persiapan pernikahan Itachi? ** Belum. Bukan I chapter ini ehehe. **Aku kemana aja ? ** gak kemana-mana hehehe. **Gaara sama Hanabi udah sampai mana ?** belum begitujauh, nanti kita bahas ya :D. **Kenapa aku malu karena ketauan pennamenya ? ** karena terus-terus dijadiin ceng cengan sama si calon Hokage -_-.

Makasih ya buat yang udah review dll:D makasih juga yang udah ngasih semangat move on hehehe. Buat **Aisanoyuri **samaan dong kita :D tapi kalau aku gak pernah sekelas sama dia . Hehehe

"_**Aku kehilangan seseorang yang tak pernah aku miliki, kamu"**_

And Last

See you

Malfoy1409


	6. Chapter 6 : New Life, New Love

**Written in the Stars**

**By**

**Malfoy1409**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard Warning**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya imajinasi saya. Jadi jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan cerita lain, kemungkinan besar kami berjodoh (?)**

**Happy Reading**

**Chap 6 : "New Life, New Love"**

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

.

.

Waktu itu, awal liburan musim panas ketika pertama kali Naruto menyebutkan nama Sakura sebagai gadis yang disukainya. Naruto berkata dengan riangnya jika ia menyukai sahabat Hinata. Hinata hanya mematung setelah sesaat kemudian ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. Dari sekian banyak gadis yang ada, kenapa harus Sakura? Awalnya Hinata berpikir demikian.

Sakura yang notabennya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Bukannya Hinata tidak bahagia jika Sakura disukai oleh pria sebaik Naruto, hanya saja… Hinata merasa sesak di sistem pernafasannya. Adakah yang berniat menolongnya?

Hinata tak pernah menyangka jika Sakura lah yang berhasil merebut hati Naruto dari segala usaha kerasnya untuk mendapatkan hati pria itu. Hinata belum sempat menyiapkan hatinya saat Naruto memberitahunya dengan senyum. Hinata belum sempat menyiapkan dirinya saat melihat Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Hinata belum sempat menyiapkan dirinya untuk patah hati karena sahabatnya.

Setelahnya, Hinata menjadi sulit untuk tidur malam. Selama hampir seminggu ia hanya tertidur sekitar dua jam perharinya.

Perlahan, Hinata bangkit dan menata hidupnya kembali. Harusnya ia sadar dari dulu jika Naruto adalah pria yang tak mungkin memilihnya. Harusnya begitu kan? Tapi, hati yang berbicara, jadi apa daya?

Tapi, bukankah hidup harus terus berjalan dengan semestinya. Menangis tak akan merubah segalanya, bukan begitu?

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_" Suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ya?" Hinata memandang Ino.

Ah, ternyata Ino berniat mengajaknya ke danau di dekat sana. Segera saja, Hinata mengambil jaket dalam tenda dan segera menyusul Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu berangkat. Di perjalanan menuju danau, Hinata dan Ino terus bercengkrama. Ino merasa jika ia jatuh hati pada Shikamaru, dokter yang sekaligus teman Sasuke. Hinata hanya terkikik mendengar penjabaran Ino tentang Shikamaru.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau mau membantuku kan?" Ino menatap penuh harap kearah Hinata.

"A-Apa?" Oke, Hinata mulai salah tingkah.

"Bisakah kau bertanya pada Sasuke, apakah temannya itu sudah punya pacar atau belum?" Hinata tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia menimbang-nimbang. Sebenarnya ia mau saja, hanya saja ia masih malu bertemu Sasuke. Akhirnya, Hinata pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_" Ino terlihat sumringah.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Hinata.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

.

.

.

Saat pulang dari danau, hari sudah senja. Hinata yang kurang hati-hati tak sengaja tergigit kelabang dibagian telapak kakinya. Seketika itu juga, rasa terbakar dan pegal menghampiri dirinya. Ino yang melihat hal tersebut berteriak yang menyebabkan Naruto menoleh.

Tak membuang waktu lama, Naruto segera membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya. Saat sampai di tenda gawat darurat,Sasuke lah yang menolong Hinata

Ia memberikan kompres dingin di kaki Hinata dan juga ia mencuci kaki Hinata dengan larutan garam inggris pekat. Setelah Hinata memakan dua potong roti sobek, Sasuke memberikn obat pelawan rasa sakit kepada Hinata.

Hinata ingin menangis, rasanya sakit sekali. Sasuke masih disana. Ia masih duduk dihadapan Hinata yang terduduk di kursi.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Hinata sebearnya masih merasa sakit, tapi tidak sesakit tadi.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata, membuat Hinata menundukan kepalanya karena malu. "Sakitnya akan benar-benar hilang setelah empat sampai lima jam" Sasuke menambahkan

Hinata ingin sekali berteriak karena teman-temannya meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sasuke.

Hinata jadi teringat sesuatu.

"_A_-_Ano_.." Hinata membuka suara dan Sasuke terlihat mendengarkannya.

"A-Apakah Shikamaru-_san_ su-sudah punya pa-pacar?" Sasuke mengerapkan matanya. Perlahan ia mulai kembali memasang wajah datarnya setelah tadi sempat terkejut.

Apa semua usahanya selama ini sia-sia? Sejak kapan Hinata menyukai Shikamaru? _Damn_! Mereka baru bertemu hari ini, tapi Hinata langsung menyukainya!

"Kau menyukainya?" Sasuke menjajarkan kepalanya dengan wajah Hinata. Ia menunggu dengan cemas jawaban Hinata.

"Bu-Bukan begitu" Ah, Sasuke lega.

"Lalu?" Sasuke gemas sekali. Kenapa Hinata menundukan kepalanya sedalam itu? Sasuke ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Te-Temanku menanyakannya" Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya. Ah, akhirnya Sasuke dapat melihat wajah HInata yang merona dan makin meronakarena tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Belum" Sasuke menyeringai, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya meskipun malu-malu.

Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekati Hinata dan kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian?

CUP

Hinata merona merasakan bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya. Ini ciuman pertamanya! Diambil tanpa izin oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke masih asik dengan kegiatannya dan tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang mulai kehabisan nafas, lama-kelamaan Hinata meletakan lengannya di dada Sasuke, meremas kemejanya dengan geras. Sasuke menyeringai.

"_Ehem_!" Suara dehaman siapa itu? Pikir Sasuke

'_Damn! Menganggu!' _Batin Sasuke

"Kakashi!" Sasuke merapatkan giginya . ia sungguh kesal kegiatan pribadinya di intrupsi oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Kakashi masih beradu pandang, melupakan Hinata yang kini tengah merona dengan hebatnya.

"Ah, nona Hyuuga, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Sa-Saya sudah baikan" Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya. Ia malu sekali.

"Ah, kurasa juga demikian" Kakashi menyeringai kearah Sasuke. Hinata ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang juga. Ia merasa ingin pingsan.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata?" Sakura, Ino dan Tenten kini sudah berada di tenda gawat darurat untuk menemani Hinata dan membawakan camilan.

"Sudah lebih baik. Maaf merepotkan kalian" Hinata tersenyum, senang rasanya mempunyai teman seperti mereka, ah bukan. Mereka adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau ini ! tidak merepotkan sama sekali kok" Ino bersuara.

"Jadi.." Tenten menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Apa kau dan Uchiha-_san_ sudah ada kemajuan?" Sakura lah yang melanjutkannya

"A-Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hinata tergagap, entah kenapa memorinya kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat Sasuke menciumnya. Wajahnya memerah dan itu membuat ketiga sahabatnya terkikik geli.

Sebenarnya, Ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah melihat Sasuke mencium Hinata. Hanya saja, mereka tetap diam di pintu tenda. Tidak seperti Kakashi yang main masuk saja.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

.

.

.

Malam hari terasa lebih dingin. Acara api unggun pun dimulai. Hinata yang sudah pulih diizinkan untuk melihat api unggun.

Acara malam ini seru, banyak sekali yang menampilkan sesuatu. Itu sangat menghibur Hinata.

Tapi, Hinata dibuat tidak nyaman dengan Sasuke yang terus saja memperhatikannya dari seberang. Hinata merona dan Sasuke suka.

"Hinata" Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata yang hendak kembali ke tenda saat acara sudah selesai.

Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya "Y-Ya?" Sasuke membawa Hinata berjalan-jalan disekitar sana.

"Maaf" Hinata tertegun sebentar, memangnya Sasuke salah apa?

"Untuk kejadian di tenda tadi. Aku minta maaf" Oh..Apa?!

Hinata kembali merona, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata masih saja menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Hinata. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hinata" Sasuke meletakan tangannya dipundak Hinata. Membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Y-Ya?" Hinata makin tergagap saat melihat sepasang mata kelam Sasuke memandangnya.

"Aku mecintaimu" Sasuke berkata dengan masih menatap Hinata. Hinata lagi-lagi dibuat merona.

"A-Aku—" Hinata bingung, ia belum mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya untuk Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"A-Apakah jika ja-jantung orang berdetak le-lebih cepat saat bersama dengan seseorang, berarti dia me-menyukainya?" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"A-Apakah jika orang me-memikirkan seseoarang dalam waktu yang sering, berarti di-dia me-menyukainya?" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, aku menyukai Sa-Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata menundukan kepalanya setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Sasuke senang rasanya.

"Benarkah?" sasuke meyakinkan. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ta-Tapi aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku" Hinata kembali bersuara. Sasuke masih dengan senyumannya dan bersiap menerjang Hinata.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang terpaku seolah tak berdaya, "Kau nanti pasti akan mengerti" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak masalah bagi Sasuke jika Hinata masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tak masalah bagi Sasuke untuk berusaha meyakinkan Hinata kalau perasaannya itu benar. Tak masalah, ya, tak masalah.

-o0o-** Written in the Stars -o0o-**

.

.

.

Setelah berjuang dengan rasa sakit yang dulu sempat dirasakannya, akhirnya Hinata mulai membuka hatinya untuk orang baru. Hatinya siap menerima cinta dimana Sasuke telah berada di dalamnya.

Benar, hidup akan berjalan dan terus berjalan dengan semestinya. Dengan ataupun tanpa rasa sakit yang terus ada dalam dirinya.

Hinata belajar satu hal dimana rasa sakit tak akan bertahan selamanya.

TBC

Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk reader yang dengan setianya menunggu fic ini. Saya gak bermaksud menelantarkan.

Dan chapter ini juga saya buat khusus untuk sahabat-sahabat saya yang dengan kerasnya mengingatkan jika 'life must go on' entah apa arti saya tanpa mereka.

Thanks for all

"_**Aku belajar dari rasa sakitku sendiri ketika kehilanganmu"**_

Thanks for reading

Thanks for following

Thanks for your Favorite

Last,

.

.

See you

.

.

Malfoy1409


End file.
